All is fair in love and war
by SmittenKitten143
Summary: There is no other choice but to go with the offer that is at hand to end the terrible war. But can Buttercup get behind the proposal or will HIM destroy the rest of the world like he promised? Action, lemons, and lots of romance/drama bomb! Reds, Blues Mostly Greens.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fanfiction ever. I haven't written anything seriously since highschool. Powerpuffgirls/Rowdyruff boys Um this is MA for sure and please leave constructive criticism. Its a little choppy in my opinion but I wrote a lot of it just yesterday! *sweats* Please let me know if you want more. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Involves Reds, Blues, and mostly Greens. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with the powerpuff girls/ rowdyruff boys.

Buttercup ~

This whole thing was pointless. Why did everyone need to come to me for this stupid ass meeting? I was lying in my chase lounge next to the window that I was currently staring out, listening to this fool drone on. Then my Father spoke.

"I believe this will be the middle ground to end the war. So many lives have been lost and.." My Dad couldn't go on. His head hung low as he cleared his throat.

I sucked my teeth and shook my head. So what, people were dying, that's what happened in war right? It wasn't our fault that the other kingdom had done the unthinkable too. Blossom nudged me and shot me a cool stare. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. My two sisters were standing facing the three boys and the opposing King. My dad and Mojo jojo continued to speak about some BS, I tuned them out and surveyed the boys. This was the first time all of us were seeing them without having to fight them. Or maybe I should say the first time for me. All the boys were well over six feet. The one in the middle, Brick, had hair to his name sake. The one to the left, Boomer, had hair like my sisters, liquid sunshine. The final one to the right was Butch, with raven black hair styled almost into a fowhawk, this sides faded. He had more muscle than the other two, he was meaner and had a ferocity that matched my own. His green eyes seemed to be studying me, I turned back to my view of the outside world. For whatever reason King Utonium invited these skeezbags here.

"Yes, I agree marriage is the solution. It would unite the two lands and our people would prosper. Don't you agree girls?"

"Yes." My sisters said in unison. The rage was welling up in my chest, my palms becoming sweaty as I clenched them. I laughed aloud.

"You've got to be joking." Venom dripped from my voice. The whole room fell silent and I heard my dad gulp.

Butch~

I was staring at the back of her head. She had sucked her teeth and returned to whatever was so captivating outside. The other two girls were giving googly eyes to my brothers which I envied slightly. Her hair was long, much longer than when we first started fighting at five. Her raven hair was braided and draped over her shoulder. She said she would only cut it if she lost a battle. I had overheard her say to her sisters that some culture did that before we ambushed them when we were ten. At the time all I wanted to do was make her cut that braid off. Now I am glad it had grown since the last time she had too. Our eyes met for a moment, those Jade green eyes boring holes into me. My heart was beating faster than ever and I was worried someone would hear.

"Yes, I agree marriage is the solution. It would unite the two lands and our people would prosper. Don't you agree girls?"

"You've got to be joking." Venom dripped from her voice, causing me to squirm. The only sound was King Utonium gulping.

I knew it! I knew she would react this way. I told my father it might make things worse but he shrugged it off, it was something Brick had suggested. After he told me that I beat the shit out of Brick. I was so angry and I still am. Her tone pissed me off and I tried my best to swallow the anger. Bubbles and Blossom turned toward their seated sister. Why the hell couldn't she show us some respect and stand? Blossom shot a cold pink glare, while Bubbles sky eyes gave her a pained look.

Buttercup stood, the blanket falling reveling her black shorts. But the only thing I could look at was the scar running from her toned thigh all the way to her ankle. I winced. That was an accident, I didn't…..

"Dad you cannot expect us to marry **_them._** "

"Buttercup chill out for one second. This is the only way. We are too equally matched you can't just expect us to fight until the end of time!" Blossom half shouted stepping in front of her sister. Buttercup glowered at her eldest sister, the tension was palpable. Bubbles sensing the fight that was about to break out broke the silence.

"Please just think it over." Bubbles grabbed her sister's hands and held them gently. I bet her hands were soft with a few calluses on the palms. Buttercup's plump lips turned into a thin line as her eyes looked anywhere but at her sister.

"No." Buttercup said simply, "I will not."

"Then this meeting will happen every day until you say yes." Blossom shrugged and began to leave the room. Brick followed shortly after her. Boomer lingered close to Bubbles who was still pleading with her eyes to her stubborn sister. Bubbles began to sob and left the room with Boomer on her heels. The two kings had left as well. Left me with one of the most dangerous women on the entire planet. She returned to her chase and studied the outside world once more. The last of the autumn leaves were beginning to fall. We were both healing from our fight this morning, her lip still a little busted, my eye still swollen.

"Buttercup?" But she did not answer so I sat at her feet.

"What are you doing?" She said after a few moments.

"Enjoying the silence with you."

She scoffed and stared at the auburn leaves dancing in the wind.

Buttercup~

Bubbles was the first to fall. We fought those boys for days on end every couple of years since we were five. Once at 7, 10, 13, 16, 18, and finally our last battle was a few days ago, our 21st birthday. At 16 she stopped fighting Boomer. Just let him beat the shit out of her. He would hold her and soar high in the air before dropping her thousands of feet. Which wouldn't be such a big deal if Bubbles would have just used her damn powers. But no, she didn't and created a huge crater with her impact. I stepped in while trying to fight Butch at the same time. Punching Boomer so hard that he went through several oak trees.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed. She just lay there staring at the sky, crying. Bubbles always crying it seemed like. It took him two more years to realize why she stopped fighting him. All because the sun light had hit him different that day or some bullshit like that. He stopped fighting too and they sat and talked. They laughed while my sister and I fought.

Then Blossom fell. She stumbled right over the edge with Brick. They both took after their younger siblings and sat. They chatted as I panted in disbelief. It only fueled my rage, it only helped me want to beat Butch harder.

I sighed and finally turned to speak to Butch. He was asleep, his arm draped over my legs. He was snoring lightly, his swollen eye facing me. I wanted to just reach up and cup his face for a moment, really apologize but I couldn't. I could not fall and let them win.

We met forty times. Forty days of them brining the meeting to me asking the same thing. Forty times Butch sat at my feet, dozing half the time, "enjoying" the silence. My father made arrangements for them to live here this morning. I overheard him speaking to his attendant to spruce up the extra bedrooms. Finally I had had enough.

I stood, wearing shorts on purpose. For whatever reason when people looked at my scar they stopped talking. I didn't get it though all six of us had some sort of scar. Butch winced looking at it and the other two boys lowered their heads, hands behind their backs.

I went to each boy, I started with Brick, I traced the scar on his chest, then the top of the one on Boomer's back before finally stopping at Butch. I placed my finger at the base of his neck, trailed it across his chest and all the way down to his hip. Rage and lust mixed in my stomach as I traced all of his muscles.

"Only we can do this to each other. No other living being can harm us like you all can." Rage had simply won, "I know why you all were made, you were made to kill me and my sisters. You think marriage will fix this problem? That we will blindly marry those who want to kill us?"

Butch was sweating, while Boomer gulped.

Brick answered my question.

"We do not want to harm you or your sisters. We never have."

I scoffed and saw red, heat was radiating off of me. The wall paper began to peel, the legs of a nearby chair cracked.

"Oh yea? Is that why you broke Blossom's collar bone three times, or her cheek? Is that why Boomer broke Bubbles' legs and arms in one go? Is that why Butch practically killed me when we were 13? Crippled me for a week?"

"Buttercup, I "Butch began but I didn't let him finish.

"No you shut your damn trap. I will not marry the dirty low life scum that you are." I had meant it, because I needed to protect my sisters. This had to be a ruse, this had to be a lie. All of a sudden they loved us? Wanted to be ours forever. Bullshit. I left the room.

I did what I was always did when I was mad. I swam in the large pool in the back yard facing the woods. I heated the pool with my heat waves before diving in and submerging myself in the silence of the water.

Butch~

I followed her after standing there like a fool. She had changed into a bathing suit. A bikini at that. I was worried at first, especially since it had started to snow very hard. Snow was sticking to the ground adding to the inches of snow we got last night. Then I remembered she had heat powers too.

Her body was fit, athletic even, with nice boobs and a cute little ass. She swam with grace and when she came up for air I thought I might die. She was so beautiful and sexy. I couldn't help how badly I wanted her but what was the point of wanting to be with someone who had no interest with you. I sat in a nearby tree and stared into the woods. I wanted to make sure no one else was going to ambush my girl.

Brick~

Blossom was sitting next to me fuming about what her sister had said. It was snowing pretty hard so I snuggled closer to her. I knew her icy breath was the cause of the sudden freeze

"Sweet Red, Can you blame her?" I asked rubbing my hand up her back and under her deep red hair. She huffed.

"Yes, Father won't let anyone marry until it is all agreed!" Blossom said sighing one last time, "I can't believe she brought up that fight…."

"She's just been really reserved since we turned eleven. She moved out of our room into her own. Trained alone, relaxed alone. The only time we would see her was for meals." She continued.

"It's my and Boomer's fault, I think." I bit my lower lip for a moment before meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"That fight. I don't know if you know but Butch can draw. I mean really draw."

I always thought about how Butch had fallen for his counterpart first out of the three of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick~

 _I walked into the sitting room to see Butch sound asleep. We were 13 and were supposed to be getting ready for another battle with the girls. He was laying on his back with his sketch book that Dad had given him when he was seven. I eased the sketch book out of his hands to see Buttercup. It was a close up of her face, very detailed, in black in white except for her glowing green eyes. I felt my heart beating quickly, he had really captured her essence of intimidation. Her brow was furrowed just right, her lips in a half snarl, he even drew her freckles. I felt like the living breathing Buttercup was in front of me. Then I realized it. He liked her. I wasn't going to let him live that down. Boomer walked into the room shouting out of excitement for the fight. Waking Butch in the process._

 _"_ _HEY! GIVE THAT BACK DAMN IT!" Butch howled reaching for the sketch book, I tossed it to Boomer quickly. He looked down at the sketch for a moment. I could tell by the bead of sweat forming on his forehead that he felt the same way._

 _"_ _Oh Butch has a crusssssssshhhhh!" I started in, snapping Boomer out of the trance of the drawing._

 _"_ _Oh Butch does! A greened eyed girl!" Boomer giggled_

 _"_ _I do not!" Butch shouted, causing the room to shake, confirming that he did like her._

 _"_ _You do so. You do so!" Boomer teased. We threw the book back and forth for a few minutes before Butch erupted._

 _"_ _FINE I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I HATE HER!" He flew from the room and we followed. We were gonna try to surprise the girls but no one was expecting what had happened._

 _Butch wasn't Butch. He had been a little light with Buttercup in the last few fights, this one was different. He tackled her so hard they went deep into the Earth's crust, all the way to bedrock. I gulped and we all stood in awe. Buttercup didn't scream in pain often so when she did this time the fear was tangible. We saw specs of blood and heard sickening punches. Bubbles attached herself to Blossom, her eyes filled with tears, while Blossom floated dumbfounded as did I. Then we all heard Butch howl in pain, He came floating up holding his neck. A burn fresh on his face, while blood flowed all down his chest._

 _Blossom shot me the deadliest glare, asking how I could let him get this out of control. We heard Buttercup screaming with rage. She floated in the air, her right leg mangled, her face half swollen, and bruises all over. She floated for a moment, eyes literally red, the Earth shook and the air crackled. I gulped, this wasn't supposed to happen. She lunged for Butch but lost the high of her rage. She fell to the ground and fell silent. I signaled to Boomer to help me with Butch before we all flew home. I was in disbelief. His burned healed after a few hours but it was hard to get the large gash to heal, even after a few days. The next time we saw Buttercup her braid had been cut off, her hair shorter than ever._

Bubbles~

I stood in the front courtyard, the wind blowing fiercely. I shivered, but not from the cold, from the thought of the fight that happened all those years ago. I felt Boomer place his hand on the small of my back before kissing me on the head.

"You okay?" He asked while pulling me into his warmth.

"Yes and no." I said truthfully. Since we were sixteen I realized how much Boomer didn't want to fight. How he was just doing what he was told, "My heart pains for Buttercup."

"Why?" He asked quietly, feeling pained too. I studied him for a moment. Of the three boys he was the shortest but only by a few inches. His short blonde hair waved in the wind. He usually kept his hair neatly brushed back but it was unkempt today. I looked at him for a moment, thought about the time we both almost killed each other but never thinking that that was all he wanted to do. Buttercup was right, we were made to protect this kingdom, modified with chemical X, while the boys were made to destroy. It was in their DNA and they truly couldn't help it. I saw the pain in their faces since they were 14 that they didn't want to fight any longer but Him wanted them to continue. Marriage was a good middle ground. Him would be happy to not have an opposing force. I hid my feelings from my sisters until I couldn't take it. I told blossom at 14 that I thought Boomer was sweet. Once during a spy mission I saw him nursing a bunny who had a broken foot. He took it inside, bottle fed it and everything. Blossom told me she liked Brick that same mission. She said she caught him stare gazing and sketching out the constellations. Intelligence always won Blossom over. We went to tell Buttercup only for her to scold us. This wasn't the mission. They were not nice, yes they had some likable qualities but that didn't justify liking them. I had always been closer to Blossom since Buttercup suggested she move into a room of her own. Soon Blossom followed suit but she didn't stop talking to me like Buttercup did.

"Baby Bub? Are you okay?" Boomer whispered, gently shaking me out of my deep thought.

"Yes, I feel bad because it must be hard to always hide all of her emotions under a curtain of rage." I sighed out. He had me face him and looked deep into my eyes. I am unsure what he was searching for or if he found it but he kissed me passionately. He licked my lips asking to be invited in. I obliged deepen the kiss, our tongues danced and I felt like I was melting as the sun set.

Buttercup~

I was deep in the woods, needing isolation, anything that could be a release. The swim wasn't enough and I kept feeling like someone was close by. Not in a bad way either but I wanted total solitude. I wanted to not think, I wanted to run on instinct like I did when I fought. I finally stopped flying and laid in the snow. I had a really intense training this morning and was exhausted but I couldn't stand looking at Blossom and Bubbles clinging to Brick and Boomer. I couldn't stand Butch's eyes on my any longer. He was always studying me lately like I was some sort of exotic animal. Like he hadn't known me since we were young. I wanted to punch him and kiss him. Shit I needed to stop thinking that way. I closed my eyes. My leg always hurt when it snowed. I didn't want to tell my sister's that my leg still bothered me sometimes. It would just be something they would worry about constantly and I wasn't in the mood for that. Bubbles' prodding and Blossom's probing. I had got enough of it when I couldn't move my leg for a week. So I kept to myself. I let the snow numb me. I thought for a long while, about how if you fell asleep in the snow you would wake up dead. I laughed to myself, what a way to go. I read you dream sweetly when the cold takes you. I entertained the idea while letting out a yawn.

I awoke to the smell of pine and something that made my gut clench. The warmth I felt was something that caused a deep craving inside of me, I clung to it for a moment before opening my eyes. It was none other than the devil himself, Butch.

"Hey, put me down!" It was meant to come out as a growl but instead it came out as a weak squeak.

"No, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked as we flew through his open window. He laid me against his chest as we sat in his bed. I tried to push him away but my arms were still numb.

"Use your heat wave to warm yourself up, for God's sake you're blue." He growled rubbing my arms with his calloused hands. I always liked his hands.

"Maybe blue is my new favorite color." I giggled at my own joke. I could feel the anger seeping off of him, savoring the fact that I ruffled his feathers.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" He said, trying very hard not to crush me in his grip.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, I didn't really know why I let myself lay that long. He grew quiet and the anger that was there before disappeared.

"Never do that again." His voice was quiet, his forest green eyes were dark, "I….I can't lose you."

He gripped me closer to him. It was something about the hurt in his voice and eyes that made me feel terrible. Did he really care that deeply for me?

"Okay." I mumbled and began to warm myself up with my power. I did it gently so my body wouldn't get that burning, tingling feeling. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you like me to take you to your room?" He asked looking at my braid and then my eyes. I shrugged.

"I want to walk to my room but I can't feel my right leg yet." I lied, buying another moment with him. Seeing that hurt in his eyes made it hard to leave. I closed my eyes again, breathing deeply to get that same piney smell stuck in my nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom~

Buttercup had been out for a long time after dinner. I was hoping she was alright. I never knew Brick and Boomer had pushed Butch so far. I remember when I began liking Brick. It was hard to fight him, hard to punch him, scratch him. It sucked to have to look at the pain in his face. Not hurt from my attacks but from something else. When I followed Bubbles' lead after she stopped fighting Boomer was the day Brick had a huge scar over his eye. We were floating in front of each other just staring while listening to Buttercup and Butch break the sound barrier. I came closer and touched it. It was healing, it wouldn't stay but it still bothered me. I thought only we could do this to each other.

"One of your brothers?" I whispered aloud.

"I wish…"Brick whispered back touching my forearm, "Or even Buttercup."

We both let out a soft laugh. There was a time when we tried switching boys. I took on Boomer, Bubbles took on Butch, and she had Brick. Bubbles was defeated quickly. Butch and Boomer tag teamed me while Brick got his ass handed to him.

His red eyes were always cold and calculating but today there were different. His long red hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. The one he ripped out of my hair two fights ago. He hooked his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my ear. I felt my stomach do flips.

"Truce?"

"Truce." I replied, he grabbed my hand and we simply floated to a spot next to Bubbles and Boomer.

Bubbles beamed a huge smile my way while I felt Buttercup's rage aimed at me. I never did find out who gave him that scar.

I returned to my journal knowing full and well that Buttercup could handle her own. That was when I saw a deep forest green flash heading towards the castle. I narrowed my eyes but figured Butch was coming back from getting fresh air. I placed my journal down on the desk and walked to the hallway.

I dared go to Bubbles room. I was afraid maybe her and Boomer were getting intimate. Something I had dared not do with Brick yet. My face grew hot as I stood in front of Bubbles door. I became too scared to knock and went to Bricks room instead. His door was cracked a bit. I went to push it open only for him to run smack into me. I fell over with an oomph.

"Oh Sweet Red are you okay?" He asked pulling me to my feet. My blush had gotten deeper as I stared at his shirtless chest. He chuckled darkly.

"What are you thinking about Red?" He purred as he grabbed my ass. I let out a small squeak.

"N..nothing!" I stammered. He smirked and moved his hand up to the small of my back.

"May I help you princess?" He chuckled as he bowed.

"Where were you headed?" I asked letting my blush die down.

"Oh I was going to see what was up with Butch. He was rushing back here. I wanted to make sure he was okay." He rubbed the back of his head. His hair was down but I noticed the pink ribbon tied around his wrist, "He isn't good with emotions."

"No way?" I said with light sarcasm. He smirked once more and leaned down close to me.

"Why don't we go back to what you were thinking about?" He teased. He pulled me into a kiss, his hands roaming my body like I loved. He felt every curve and I could hear him groan every time he found my hips and butt. The kiss deepened our tongues explored one another. I let out a moan. His hand getting ever closer to the hem of my underwear underneath my pants. I pulled away from the kiss remembering again where we were, in the hall way, near everyone's rooms. I felt my face flushed as he looked me over one final time.

"Let's check on your brother like we agreed!" I said finally faking a little anger for letting him have his way with me. I swallowed hard as I felt his red eyes on me. All I could think about was the hardness of his muscles and other things as he had pressed his body against mine. I could only imagine what he was thinking about.

Butch's door was also cracked. I peeked in the crack as much as I could. My eyes were in disbelief, I saw Buttercup across his lap, sleeping. Butch was humming a song they both used to love while petting her hair. I covered my mouth to keep from gasping aloud. I stared in disbelief for a few moments before Brick leaned closer to my ear.

"What is it?" He breathed into my ear. I whipped around and grabbed his wrist tightly. I couldn't risk being caught spying.

Brick gave me a confused look as I dragged him back to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed motioning me toward him.

"So what did you see?" He asked while placing his hands on my hips, encircling me as I stood in front of him.

"Buttercup was in there!" I half shouted, biting my lip to be quieter.

"No way she is in there willingly." He said concerned as he began to stand. I pushed him back down.

"No she was asleep, sound asleep. She looked peaceful Brick. She never looks like that!"

"How do you know?" His brow furrowed, still worried that Butch was stepping way out of line.

"To be honest, I check to make sure she is in her room at night. I am scared she is going to leave us. She looks so angry when she sleeps. She didn't look like that with Butch."

Brick thought for a moment. Then I saw his face turn from wonder to something a little more devilish.

"Then that means we can pick up where we left off." He fell back on the bed pulling me down on top of him. My face was as red as his hair.

Boomer~

Bubbles lied naked before me. One of my favorite sights for so many reasons. Her skin was porcelain white while her nipples were a soft pink. I nipped at one while she giggled.

"Stop." She said while laughing. She snuggled closer to me while I wrapped her in my arms. Nothing was better than the skin of this girl. She was so soft and safe. I loved her I truly did. She was smiling up at me but it wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Bub what is bothering you?" I inquired but I think I already knew. She bit her lower lip for a long moment.

"All I want to do is get married to you. It is truly all I want, I want my sisters to be happy too. Do you think we should talk about calling it all off? I…"

I kissed her to keep her quiet for a moment.

"You worry far too much. It will all work out love." I petted her sunshine hair and kissed her forehead.

"I guess you're right." She yawned and soon began to fall victim to sleep.

Leaving me with my thoughts. I often had nightmares about Him and being forced to fight with Bubbles, so sleep was a far way off. I was wondering what His true intentions were. If us marrying each other would really stop the fighting and the killing. Him already had half of the globe thanks to us. This was the only kingdom left unconquered why not just leave them be? Their Dad kept to his own business worried more about his own people than himself. I didn't want to kill anyone else. I just wanted to wake up to my favorite kind of sunshine.

Brick~

Nothing was better than the freedom Blossom was giving me right now. My hands were touching almost every part of her, nothing sounded sweeter than her moan. It was always a soft, almost embarrassed one that made me want her more. Made me want to see if she could scream too. She was topless and on top of me. My hands were roaming her breasts and I would occasionally pinch her nipple. I smirked, drinking in the view of my Sweet Red. Her face was so flushed from either embarrassment or arousal I couldn't tell which but it always made me want her more. She leaned down close to me.

"I think we should stop." She whispered.

"Anything you want princess." I said pinching her nipple one last time, hearing her moan that final time was exhilarating. I lifted her off of me and laid her down beside me. I lie on my back while her hand found the red tuft of hair on my chest. We laid in silence for a while before I started to doze. What woke me was the sound of her lightly snoring. I laughed to myself and kissed her hair. I would let her sleep for a few more moments before returning her to her room.

Blossoms smooth hands were wrapped around my neck. She was putting all of her weight into my throat hoping to crush my wind pipe. I tried shoving her off of me but she wouldn't budge. I felt the edges going black, I was choking and gasping for air all while she laughed.

"Oh Brick….Brick…..Brick" She said with pity before laughing again.

"BRICK!" Butch shouted scaring me awake. I shot up in bed clutching my throat. Butch gave me an odd look, his face twisted with confusion.

"You alright man? You look like you've seen a ghost." Butch stated, "Paler than Bubbles even."

I rubbed my face hard and touched my throat a final time.

"We are late for the daily disappointment." He said as he threw a suit on the bed for me. Every day now we have had to dress up in hopes Buttercup would say yes to our proposal. It was starting to really wear me down. Usually when I had a nightmare so did my brothers. I opened my mouth to ask Butch but I thought better of it. He had been having nightmares since that fight.

"Are we?" I felt a little hungover, I guess I did get a little drunk off of a Sweet Red.

"Yea man by an hour. We missed breakfast. God waking up Boomer was a chore too. What did you guys do last night?"

I chuckled and told Butch.

"No way that prudish red head let you do all of that." He smirked to himself, "Surprised you even did it."

Butch was always the lady's man. They all flocked to him like cats on catnip. Blossom was the only girl I could be confident around. All of the other girls I didn't like as much. Boomer got a girl every now and again but no one matched Butch and the notches in his belt. I always wondered why he even pursued the women but then I remembered who he was in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

Butch~

Man what had gotten into my brothers. They both slept in so late. Usually I was the one getting woken up by a punch to the gut, by either Brick or Boomer. I was always the one that over slept. But last night I didn't sleep. I stayed with Buttercup in my room until the sun began to turn the sky deep pinks and reds. A Blossom and Brick sort of painting. I lifted her gently and set her in her bed. I gazed at her face one final time before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, touching her scar, "I never meant to lose myself."

I shut the door behind me softly and let out a heavy sigh. I sat in my own bed refusing to go to breakfast. I thought she was going to yell at me or worse yet start a fight. If I didn't fight back it would only make her worse. So I just sat in my room. Dozing while sitting up, it was a bird chirping that woke me up. A red cardinal contrasting the stark white snow. I pulled out my sketch book and drew. I was pleased with what I had done and thanked the bird. He flew away as if knowing what I had said. I stood and rubbed my eyes, that's when I realized how late I was. Everyone was going to be pissed but odder yet no one was checking on me. I had found Boomer and Brick passed out, comma like state. Both of them woke with a start, meaning they had some bad nightmares.

When my brothers and I finally arrived all three girls were standing, waiting. Our Father sent a harsh glare our way. We all shrugged in unison. I turned my attention to the girls. Buttercup was actually standing and wearing a dress. The dress hung on her curves nicely, showing some cleavage, a tease for sure. The dress was green but it was a deeper shade than usual, a deep forest green. Normally it was either pale or grass green. The darker shades were what I normally wore. Her hair was down and cascading over her breasts. I read her face which was somewhat relaxed and her eyes didn't seem so angry.

"Girls?" King Utonium prompted.

They all turned their attention towards him. Buttercup crossed and uncrossed her arms. The king looked at us then back at his girls.

"Do you accept the offer at hand?" Our father asked eagerly, hoping there would be a different answer from a certain raven haired girl.

"Yes." Blossom and Bubbles breathed, the whole room looked at Buttercup. Her eyes remained on me. I swallowed hard and started to fidget. There was something about her gaze that said bedroom eyes mixed with fight me. I returned her gaze trying to act as if she was some regular girl, hoping my look said a little enticed but mostly bored. I am sure instead she received a hungry gaze.

"My sisters can marry the boys. Get this whole treaty underway but I will need more time." She said plainly as if she was running the show. My rage crawled up my throat, caused my muscles to tense.

"Buttercup you know it needs to be all three of you." King Utonium stated.

Buttercup put up a hand.

"I will consider Butch as a suitor if he can win me over in less than six months." She cocked an eye brow at me, definitely giving me fuck me eyes. I smirked, my girl wasn't going to go down without a fight. My heart was racing with excitement. I couldn't wait to actual start this chase now that I was allowed. The kings exchanged glances, silently agreeing this was going to be the best answer they got out of her.

"Then it's agreed. The two couples will marry in three months, while we await the final princess' approval." My father spoke clearly, the whole room seemed to let out a sigh. Everyone but Buttercup and myself. Our green eyes were locked and the sexual tension in the room was unbearable. She was acting totally different, extra sexy. Soon the room emptied sans the siblings. Boomer shot me a glance before moving towards Bubbles, whispering in her ear. Brick came up beside me.

"Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up." He emphasized ever word, he better be careful, I was feeling pretty edgy. Getting high off of Buttercup's gaze, her sudden semi-approval causing my testosterone to soar.

"Brick you better watch your fucking mouth." I growled back side eyeing him. His red eyes met mine. He licked his lips while letting out a small laugh. His smirk was really pissing me off, his whole attitude was. First he bragged about how he almost got pussy but didn't and that suddenly makes him big and bad. We glared for a moment before Brick finally spoke.

"I think we should take this outside."

"Sounds good." I said back. Knowing full well he was only doing so because Blossom was gawking at us. He had to impress his lady. As we both walked out the French doors we both looked at our women. Blossom looked a little scared, while Buttercup was smiling a devilish smile at me. She was playing me like a fiddle. She wanted to see me fight.

As soon as we stepped foot outside it started. Brick threw the first punch. We went back and forth soaring in the air crashing each other into the ground over and over. We were both bleeding, Brick started to pant but I was just getting started. I must have had a crazy look in my eye because Brick gulped. I lurched towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist I took us up in higher into the air. We flipped a few times before I regained power and started plummeting us toward the ground. I slammed him pretty hard, causing a pound sized crater. The sound of bones cracking filled my ears drowning out the chorus of gasps. Blossom came running over staring down at us. My hands still clamped to Brick's shoulders.

"Oh Brick…." His face went pale like this morning. I felt someone's hand on my upper back and lips pressed to my ear.

"Fight me next." Buttercup giggled. I turned towards her and smirked. I wrapped my arms around her waist gently and lifted her up in to the air. From above I could see Blossom rushing to Brick. All while Buttercup laughed her deep throat laugh. That sexy captivating laugh.

"I don't think you could handle me right now Sweetheart" I growled and buried my face into her neck. I kissed it, nipped it, and sucked once. I heard a small moan and then she shoved me off of her so hard I split a tree in half. She held her neck but smirked.

"I think I'll manage." She purred. I lunged at her. We danced like Brick and I did but she was landing more punches, really hitting me too. I finally got advantage for a moment, I brought her up in the air like I did with Brick, holding her so tight she wheezed for air. We both fought for power but eventually I lost. She did the same move I did on Brick but she made a bigger crater. She sat on top of me pinning my arms underneath her legs. Her lips in a full on snarl.

"I think someone one needs to take a little nap." She said before knocking my lights out. The funny part was I thought she wanted to fight, I guess the nip on the neck was too much.

Blossom~

"Buttercup you always do this!" I said while helping Brick up, "You always take things too far."

"Look at the courtyard, it's totally destroyed, Brick is hurt and Butch is now out cold. Why can't you just go with the flow for once in your damn life?"

"Because I wouldn't be Buttercup if I didn't fuck up your life right?" She snarled out, "I always mess up perfect little Blossom's life."

"Buttercup…"Bubbles said sadly, "Don't be that way."

"I gave you what you wanted." Buttercup stated, cracking her neck, "You get to be with your little red headed devil."

I couldn't believe her. How could she just spit out such nasty things. Why couldn't she ever just listen to me? I wanted to punch her. I lunged toward her but both Bubbles and Brick held me back. Buttercup's eyes were challenging. Something had definitely gotten into her. I threw my hands up, exasperated.

"Fine. Have your way Buttercup."

"Oh, I will." She replied, always having to have the last word.

Buttercup could be so cruel sometimes. Honestly all I wanted to do was hit her and cry. Why was she so hateful, why was her heart so black. I stood in the shower, letting the water cascade down me. I cried. I hadn't cried in a long, long time. I couldn't understand where Buttercup was coming from at all. I had never felt so far apart from one of my sisters before. We had shared everything for majority of our lives, understood each other without words and now it was like I was looking at someone totally different. Someone with nothing but hate in her heart. The boys never wanted to fight us. Never wanted to kill us. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it has been a few days. I am having a little bit of writer's block. I have been babying another original story. I always put fanfic's on the back burner! Please review!**

Butch~

I woke up with my head pounding. My girl could hit. I stood and commenced looking for her immediately. I searched high and low in the castle to no avail. I finally heard some grunts and thumps coming from down the hall just as I was about to give up. I walked towards the sound to see Buttercup in tight black pants and a light green tank top. Her raven hair braided down her back, swinging with every motion she made. She was training in the middle of the night and was really going at it too. Sweat was dripping from her face and caused her hair to become damp. I paused for a moment just to watch her. She had such ferocity and grace when it came to fighting. The ultimate opponent really. I studied her for a while, I wanted to capture this moment on paper later. I creaked open the door to come in, I barely caught the staff she threw at me.

"Hey.." I said clearing my throat. She gave me a devilish look in return before motioning me in. The gym was huge. The floor was a beautiful coffee bean color with pieces of metal scattered all around, glistening like stars in the sky. The metal no doubt from the sparing dummies that were littering the space. She had mats and weights that were stacked neatly in a back corner.

"Is this your dojo?" I joked to which she let out a soft laugh. Sweat was dripping down her nose and brow, the front of her shirt damp from her training. She smelt like a mixture of salty and sweet, making it harder to resist her.

"Yes this is my dojo." She said as she opened her arms, as if presenting something grand, "As you can see I might need some better sparing partners."

I raised a brow and smirked. Was she really asking me to train with her after the fight we just had.

"I don't think right now is a good time." I said, tapping the fresh knot on my head. She smirked.

"Ah I see you can't train on my level then." She taunted before appearing before me. Her face inches from mine, "I'll make you a deal, if you can keep up with my training I'll let you take me to the solstice ball."

I really liked that idea. Buttercup underneath my arm in that sexy forest green dress, her hair down and her eyes wild once more.

"Okay and if I lose?"

"Then no ball or wedding bells in the future." Her emerald eyes shining with mischief. I chuckled and accepted the offer.

"But I don't want to start until tomorrow okay?"

"Fine. Be here at five am. We will have a lot to cover."

"You get up that early?" I laughed, "That is way too early for me."

Two months of me getting up before the sun and going to bed just before midnight were actually killing me. I hadn't trained this hard since HIM had suggested we start at 13. We only stopped to eat dinner and I begged Buttercup to stop for lunch. But she almost always said no. Today was one of those rare days were she couldn't stand me bitching about how hungry I was any longer. We sat in the back court yard our legs submerged in the heated pool. I took another bite of my sandwich and looked over to Buttercup to see that her sandwich was practically untouched.

"You know eating is fuel for your body?" I said sarcastically.

"Woah really? Wow Butch I have so much to learn." She retorted. Silence slid in between us for a few moments before I swallowed the last bit of my sandwich.

"Seriously you hardly eat and that isn't going to make you any stronger by starving yourself." I said, placing my hand on her knee. She didn't flinch at my touch like she had a few months ago.

"Yea I know, I just never have an appetite anymore." She said, brushing me off for the first time. She faced the sky, soaking the first of summer's sun.

"Let's get back to training." She said standing and looking down at me. I don't know if it was the look in her eyes or the sudden breeze that gave me a chill. I stood next to her before breaking into a sprint.

"Race you to the training spot!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was trying to lighten the mood a little, I just wanted to see that damn beautiful smile of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys I have so many bits of this story planned out I just need to get it on paper! Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the ride! I will try to post another chapter in the next two weeks or so. Please review!**

Blossom~

Buttercup and I avoided each other at all costs. We barely spoke to one another and it was starting to break my heart. She was my sister, my triplet for God's sake but here she was being more Buttercup than ever. When she was younger Father sent her away for a few weeks to a martial arts master because her temper was out of control. She would throw tantrums when I asked her to do something and ignored Bubbles for weeks on end because "She cries too much." My sister could truly be a bitch but I still loved her and I hope she still loves us. None the less the Master helped a lot and she went back to a more balanced Buttercup. I sighed at the thought of having to tell her she had missed too much court. Father and Mojo postponed our weddings due to the "lack of progress between Butch and Buttercup." Mojo was ready to call the whole thing off but Butch did have four months left. To me he was making progress, Buttercup seemed happier and was less temperamental. Brick had been acting a little edgy lately. Especially at court. He had no mercy at all and was going to let citizens go hungry because they made simple mistakes, like forgetting to lock the barn door at night so all the cows could escape. He seemed paler and kept waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Something wrong was going on with him. He seemed so out of character lately. Which stressed me out even more. I had so much on my plate, not only did I have to manage my own wedding I was organizing Bubbles'. She had no idea what she wanted to do and neither did Boomer. They didn't seem to mind the delay of marriage like I did but as petty as it sounds I felt like Buttercup was getting what she wanted. All of us to be apart. I finished up my sketch of my wedding dress to be before handing it to the seamstress. Since I had all this extra time why not tweak the dress to be more perfect. I stood and walked towards the hallway to look for Brick and Bubbles. I wanted a little bit of a pep talk before having to face Buttercup.

I found Brick napping and didn't want to disturb him so I went to seek out Bubbles. When I reached her door I heard her giggling and Boomer chuckling darkly. I felt my blush creep up from my cheeks to my ears. I stepped back from the door and headed towards where Buttercup's training area was. Brick and I still hadn't got farther than what we did a few months ago. I always stopped at the same time, too scared to actually follow through. I was scare of being wrong.

When I arrived to the battle arena of sorts, Butch and Buttercup were both bruised.

"Buttercup can you please be a little more careful!?" I asked stepping in between the two power houses. Butch straightened his stance and put his hands behind his back. Buttercup on the other hand stared me down.

"I thought I asked you to mind my personal space." She hissed out.

"You have been missing too many courts. It is time you hear our people out and help come up with solutions."

"Oh Blossom that is such bullshit. We all know that Bubbles isn't paying any more attention than I am out here. You are going to be in charge whether anyone else has opinions or not."

"Brick, and myself will be the heads of the operation but I still want.." She cut me off before I could finish.

"I am doing exactly what my future holds. Training. I will be training the soldiers, Bubbles will be the ambassador and you will be Queen Bee like you always are."

"No I will not be ruling alone, Bubbles won't be the only ambassador and _you_ won't be the only general. We will all share our positions with our husbands." I retorted, really getting pissed off about her attitude. She laughed in my face.

"There will be no husbands. There will be no happy ending."

"You sure have a serpent's mouth lately. I believe it is influenced by all that green." I hissed out.

"Oh that's a good one Blossom, I'll be sure to put that in my burn book. But you know you sure have been acting like a cunt lately. I believe it is influenced by all that _pink._ "

I could not believe she just called me the C word! The air crackled before I lunged for her, my fist connecting with her face. I heard her laugh before she started returning punches. She was hitting harder and faster than she did before. Her training with Butch all the time was making her overpowered. I froze her with my icy breath. Her glare growing hotter with each second as she melted the ice with her heat vision before totally breaking free. I had to jump back to avoid being burned. She was seriously fighting me, using almost all of her strength. She had never done this before. She got hold of me and pinned me to the ground. I blocked my face with my arms as she punched endlessly before I shoved her off of me. My forearms were bruised, I was sweating already but she had just begun. It had been a long time since I last fought. Our gazes were locked before we both started sprinting towards each other. We exchanged punches a few times before Buttercup pushed me a few steps back. She got a running start for her last punch. I swallowed my legs were not moving and her gaze seemed to have me locked in place. Just before she got within reach a forest green flash caught her mid stride.

"Ladies, ladies no need to fight. I mean I enjoy a good cat fight from time to time but not a death match." Butch said as he held Buttercup tightly. She shoved him off of her but he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We will be at court tomorrow Blossom." Butch said bowing, "I am sorry about my princess' attitude we were in the middle of a heated debate."

I pursed my lips and swore to myself. I looked Buttercup over and noticed that all I did was reopen her freshly healed busted lip while I could feel my left eye starting to swell shut.

"Oh Red what the hell happened?" Brick asked as I entered our room.

"I got into it with Buttercup." I said shrugging, trying really hard to keep it together. My sister just called me a cunt. Sure Buttercup had a snake's tongue but never aimed towards blood. I flopped on the bed, giving up for the time being. At least Butch was being a positive influence for once. Brick stood from his reading chair.

"I am going to have a long talk with Butch." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"No Brick don't. It wasn't his fault. Buttercup is just being so stubborn." I said biting my lower lip to keep from crying. Brick came and laid beside me. He touched my left eye and I winced. His hand glowed for a second before the pressure in my eye faded.

"There you go Sweet Red good as new." Brick said before kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OH GUISE! Thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming!**

Bubbles ~

Today was going to be an interesting day. Buttercup was going to attend boring old court. She had not been to court for almost a year, lucky her! It was so tedious to sit and listen to the same problems from the years before. We always fixed them the same way and the people always messed up the same exact way! It was like a never ending loop. The only time I liked being in court were when ambassadors of other kingdoms would come along, asking for aid. Usually small stuff but I know Buttercup loved it when they asked for protection. That meant she could be gone from the castle for weeks on end. She really tore Blossom up or so Blossom told me. I didn't see all of her injuries but I am sure they were bad.

I walked into the throne room were two large thrones sat in the center with three smaller ones flanking each side. The ones to the left were added after King Mojo and his sons were invited to stay. Mojo sat in the golden thrown left of my father. Mojo had dark skin, almost as if it were a deep suntan, his eyes were a dull brown. His hair was a deep black flecked with gray, from having to keep up with his three boys no doubt. Mojo would be staying with us until the marriages were official, watching our progress to make sure this would work. It would work if we could just get Buttercup on board. I don't know how much longer she is going to hide her feelings. I know she cares deeply for Butch though she doesn't show it. I caught her admiring him on our very first spy mission, before the big fight. For whatever reason she just couldn't get past it.

I took my seat between the absent Buttercup and Blossom. Blossom shot me a glare as if to ask where the boys and Buttercup were. I shrugged my shoulders. It was around mid-morning so I knew Buttercup and Butch would be training while Brick and Boomer would be napping. They always got a wink of sleep after breakfast, I know Boomer was going back to bed because he was having horrible nightmares. Nightmares he won't share, not even with me, which lead me to think that Brick was having them too. They both seemed a little off, Boomer distant and Brick calculating and sweaty. This wasn't helping our case against Buttercup.

Speak of the Devil and he shall come. Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Buttercup all filed into the throne room moments before we were to open the doors for the citizens. Everyone was meant to be there early to talk about the Solstice ball that was happening in three days. Brick wearing a deep red that complimented Blossoms rose pink, Boomer wearing a deep ocean blue that would meld into my own sky blue dress. Butch was wearing his signature forest green while Buttercup wore a leaf green. They each took their spots, I winked to Buttercup who gave me a cat smile back. The last time she and I were in court together we whispered to each other the entire time. We made fun of how people talked or what they wore. I loved court with Buttercup and I missed it to be honest.

People filed in a droned on while Buttercup and I were back to our old selves. We would imitate the person's face or their accent all while holding in our laughter.

The doors opened a final time letting in the last person of the day. It was someone I hadn't seen in a long time. He was wearing a dingy dark green shirt, his raven hair was slicked back and out of his suntanned face. I looked toward Buttercup to see if she knew him, her eyes widened a little and she bit her lower lip. I surveyed everyone else, Butch was tense too. I didn't recognize him until he spoke. I couldn't freaking believe it, it was Ace.

"I have come for the open princess' hand in marriage." Ace said while bowing before us.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N As always thank you for reading. There is also an A/N below please read and review.**

Boomer~

Butch was standing before I could tell him to sit down and chill out. This wasn't going to go well. Ace was the scum bag who dated Buttercup, stole kisses and then broke her heart. I remember Butch coming home in a rage at sixteen after seeing them in the park together. He said they were holding hands and even making out. A princess with a commoner was unheard of. Butch thought he just wanted to get in her pants while Brick thinks he just wants to be king. It looks like Brick was right. I looked towards Bubbles who shot me a concerned look. I mouthed "How does Buttercup look?" she shook her head in response. Shit this was going to end badly. I just couldn't believe this dude was asking for her hand in marriage. The other marriages were semi-advertised around the inner kingdom but by the looks at his clothes word traveled to the edge faster than we thought. Buttercup's hand was never said to be taken. We left that out on purpose to appease her, she didn't want the ads out at all.

"So let me get this straight," Butch said, his shoulders squared and his head held high, "You think some low life edge commoner can marry this beauty?"

Butch laughed and the whole room felt heavy.

"How do you plan to do this?" Brick asked, staring him down.

"I plan to win her over with love. I am not going to hold her captive like you all have done."

"Captive?" All three of us asked, each of our tones different. Butch's a deadly edge, Brick's amused, and mine sarcastic.

"Yes, those girls are being held captive in their own homes," He said while standing to face us, "Or hypnotized. I plan to…'

"Enough." We said in unison, Brick and I standing now as well.

"No I am curious to hear the rest." Buttercup said crossing her legs, "I mean my hand is technically open. The Solstice Ball is coming up, maybe I can have two dates."

"Hell no." Butch growled.

"Buttercup you are being unbearable!" Blossom half shouted, sending a nasty glare her way.

"I agree with the lady." Ace said locking eyes with Buttercup. This was bad, this was really bad. Why would this old flame just pop up out of nowhere and at a time Butch is making real progress? I was too angry to answer the question.

"Of course you do. It favors you." Brick said.

"So tell me the rest of the plan before I change my mind." Buttercup stated.

"Dinner tonight at our old usual, meet there at seven. If you enjoy dinner tonight take me to the ball."

Butch lunged so fast I barely saw him but only for Buttercup to stand in front of Ace.

I could feel how hurt Butch was from here. What the hell is wrong with Buttercup?

Butch~

This was utter bullshit. Now she is going to stand in front of him and protect him! He stole her virginity and smashed her heart. She wanted to give him a second chance? I didn't understand it. I tried to get an answer from her eyes but they were as cold as Jade. My stomach twisted in knots so tight I could feel it in my throat. I stood before her defeated, I shook my head.

"Fine. Buttercup, but if this asshole hurts you," I said leaning closer our lips brushing, "I _will_ _ **kill**_ _ **him**_."

"Sounds fair _love_." She said as she tipped my way to make our lips meet. It was so quick I don't think anyone saw it.

"No training tonight, we will pick up where we left off tomorrow." She said as if dismissing the whole room. She turned on her heels and looked Ace straight in the eye.

"If you're late I'll send my 'captor' on you." She purred.

Buttercup~

I wore a green skirt and black crop top and had a light jacket just in case it got cooler tonight. I left my hair down from court, feeling too lazy to braid it. I sat outside our usual place, people giving me looks like they did when I was sixteen. Royalty didn't eat at local restaurants, even if it was inner kingdom. Which was stupid because local fare was the best. I had had some mean beef stew at the Edge and even some good food from Butch's old outer kingdom. I cracked my neck and looked at my watch. I was five minutes early because I actually wanted to have a mixed drink before meeting with Ace. He arrived on time and sat across from me. He was well dressed compared to this morning. A black jacket with a green shirt on underneath and clean black jeans. He looked at me for a moment, awe struck.

"You look beautiful." He said really drinking me in for a moment before calling over the waiter. We ordered the same thing we always get, we caught up talked, and even laughed. There was a moment of peaceful silence as the city began to sleep.

"Cut the bullshit Ace, Why are you really here?" I asked sitting back and crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, "My only motive is to be with you."

"No your only motive was to get some and you did." I hissed, "I know why you're really here."

He looked at me for a long moment before sighing.

"Buttercup really?"

"There is no way you would just show up here because you thought I wasn't taken. You'd only show up if I was. This is something else."

"Fine okay I'll bite so what if it is?"

"This is the final opportunity for you to get out of my life. Especially now that this is work and not play. Do not come around here again."

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you. Maybe I'll be so mad I'll just slit your throat or maybe I'll be a different kind of mad. The kind where I lock you in the basement, take out all of your fingernails one by one. Torture you a little before skinning you to make a leather jacket. I always loved your skin." I said placing a hand over his. He retracted quickly.

"I think you've been hanging around Butch too long." Ace said shrugging off his fear, "So what message do you want me to leave?"

"How about 'Fuck off'." I said standing, "Thanks Ace, as always it's been a pleasure. Oh and that was a very real promise. Do not come here again."

 **A/N Okay guys I know I brought him into the picture really quickly and I have a reason for taking him out. Do you think I should edit this and have him leave later or is his swift arrival and departure okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is a short chapter but I plan on posting another one tonight. HOPEFULLY that is. If you're on the east coast I hope you're enjoying your snow days. As always please leave a review!**

Buttercup~

We all sat at the dinner table, all of us silent. I was thankful that Father hadn't said anything to me about Blossom. I really wasn't in the mood for petty shit. Ace showing up on our door step was bad news. He wasn't just here for me and I know it. He was here for something else. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Butch squeezed my thigh and glanced at my food. I had really lost my appetite lately, the sinking feeling that always seemed to be in my stomach was the root of the problem. I used to eat tree times my weight every meal or so it felt like, so no wonder Butch was concerned. I looked down at my plate I hadn't really touched anything sans the grapes and roll. I gave him a small pout and he just squeezed my thigh tighter begging me to eat. I pick up my fork and pushed the food around in a circle losing myself in thought.

"Girls," Father spoke causing all of us to look towards the head of the table, "As you know the Solstice ball is in two days. Well Mojo mentioned that he heard you ladies had talents outside of battle. He wants to bear witness to them!"

"Ugh Father really?" I protested.

"Yes, I would love to see them. I have heard you all use to perform at almost every ball!" Mojo exclaimed, his cheeks flushed from wine. Blossom's face lit up, she loved being center stage while Bubbles blushed a little as Boomer asked what her talent was. Father sent me a look begging me to do just this thing for him. I was about to open my mouth to attempt to object again.

"I would love to see what other talents you possess." Butch whispered gruffly. The tone in his voice sent a jolt in between my thighs and into my stomach.

"Fine. I will." I said crossing my arms, "But I'd prefer to go last."

"Oh Buttercup this is going to be so much fun!" Bubbles exclaimed, nudging me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea it is going to be fun." I hesitated for a moment before a small blush claimed my cheeks. I leaned over to Bubbles, pressing my lips against her ear.

"Will you help me pick out a dress?" I asked sheepishly. I had picked out the green one but only because Bubbles convinced me to buy it years ago. Bubbles was the fashionista of the three of us. She could pick out killer outfits that you think isn't your style but once you put it on you realized that's the look you wanted all along. Bubbles turned to me, elated. She was clapping her hands to keep from screaming.

"Yeeeeesss!" She whispered back, a permanent smile stuck on her face.

Boomer~

My hands were wrapped around her porcelain throat. Her skin felt so tender under my grip. Her lips were turning blue, she had coughed out her last breath a few moments ago. My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, looking at all the hurt in those damn blue eyes.

" _You know you've always wanted this."_ The voice in the back of my head cooed. I let up for a moment only to feel that familiar fire burning at the nape of my neck. I pushed harder, the pain went away and my cheeks began to hurt again. I watched with delight as the light from her eyes started to fade. This was the moment I had been waiting so patiently for, in seconds she would be gone forever. Her stupid sunshine hair, her fucking sky eyes, a mirror image of me almost.

I woke in a cold sweat and sprang up right.

"Fuck." I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"Another nightmare?" Bubbles asked, I glanced at her throat and shivered.

"Yea, another one." I said gulping hard and looking away, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay." Bubbles said half asleep, pulling the blankets over her head.

I walked to the window, opened it and jumped. I flew straight up into the air and floated for a moment. I saw a familiar shade of red near the garden. I came down, bare footed on the fresh dew.

"Hey." I said softy, Brick nodded his head.

"You're up late." He inquired.

"Ah and so are you." I retorted. We stood by each other for a moment. Brick looked pale, almost as pale as me. He was fair skinned yes but usually he had a reddish undertone.

"Nightmare?" We asked in unison, then nodded.

"What's yours about?" Brick asked, facing the stars.

"I don't know if I want to admit some of mine." There were horrible, every night I killed Bubbles in a new way or she was killing me. Laughing hysterically.

"Same." Brick said rubbing the back of his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Disclaimer I do not own the lyrics to the song below. ;) Sorry I went a little cliche but I thought the song fit perfectly for my green babies. I hope you guys like my promised chapter! Leave a review! Thanks friends!**

Butch~

It was the night of the ball and I was feeling like a sharp dressed man. I had on a black tux with a deep green tie and vest. I felt like I did when I was fighting, invincible, untouchable, like a God. I fastened my tie tighter before flashing my reflection a deadly grin. I exited my room to see my other brothers looking nice too. Brick with his hair tied back, cleaned up red scruff and a tux like my own. An air of amusement about him. Boomer had his hair slicked back and a cocky smile on his face. Ah these were the brothers I've been missing. We all looked up to no good.

We entered the ballroom that was brimming with guests. Chatter was echoing off of the large golden walls. Father and King Utonioum were sitting up high observing everyone while laughing and drinking. It was good to see Father anything but rigid. We all three spotted our girls quickly and made our way through the crowd for them. The band began to play a slow song.

"You look absolutely fucking gorgeous." I breathed in Buttercup's ear as she placed her hand in mine. She was dark green dress, so dark it was almost black. The neck line was a deep V, while opening in the back showed her toned body and damn was that slit going up the length of her leg enough to make me want to take her here and now.

"Thank you," She purred, "You look heavenly yourself."

"I've asked the band to do a lot of 'let yourself go songs' after this." She said following my every step, I barely had to guide her, "I didn't know you could dance though."

"Only ballroom because Dad made us." I chuckled and twirled her around, "'Let yourself go' music what is that?"

"Oh you know, where you just dance." She said as I pulled her into my chest.

Two more slow songs played then a song with a fast beat started to play. She started bouncing and dancing in front of me. The further we go into the song the closer she got, her hands would occasionally go into her hair, causing her breasts to seem perkier. I bit my lip for a second but felt rigid.

"Aw come on Butch you can dance, just let go of yourself." She said laughing and grinding her ass on me a little, "It's like instinct, feel the music like you feel a fight."

"Okay." I growled in her ear. Feeling her ass on me caused a deep yearning in my stomach and below. She giggled and turned around. She danced with her eyes closed a lot, her long eye lashes kissing her sun kissed cheeks. She moved in perfect time with the beat which I kinda expected since she was such a good fighter. She would softly sing parts of songs to me, her eyes locked with my own. We danced for what seemed like hours, grabbing whatever liqueur was on the passing trays.

"I've got to slow down." She giggled as she took one more shot, "We will be preforming soon."

I said nothing but continued to marvel at her body and her laugh.

"Ladies and gentleman please have a seat at the tables in front of the stage. A light meal will be provided while the ladies preform."

The whole crowd cheered wildly as they headed towards the tables. I gave Buttercup a confused look.

"It's just been a really long time since we have performed." She said flashing me a devilish smile, "Remember I'm last."

Bubbles came on the stage first. She looked amazing in her pale blue asymmetrical dress. The bodice was tight with an empire neckline while the bottom part of the dress was flowy, showing her legs up to her mid-thigh. All of these exotic animals flooded the stage. She spoke to them and got them to do tricks and some even dance. She did that for a few moments before speed painting them while they did their tricks. She did three paintings that the crowd demand be auctioned off right there. Bubbles promised they would be by the end of the night.

Blossom was next but she wasn't wearing her gown. She was wearing pink shorts over top of black leggings and a white oversized crop top. She danced a beautiful contemporary dance. Her body was fluid and graceful as she danced around the stage. You could feel the emotions of the 'story' she was telling. The emotion was hurt and not one women's eye was dry by the end of it. The crowd clapped as she bowed.

Finally it was my baby's turn. The lights seemed to dim lower as the curtains opened. Buttercup was center stage, standing in front of a mic, with a full band behind her. The whole crowd erupted into cheers, excited to see Buttercup. Some men even whistled.

"Aw guys come on." She said laughing into the microphone.

"It's been too long!" Someone shouted.

"Waaaaay too long!" Others screamed in agreement.

"Well good thing I am performing two songs right?"

The band began to play and when she opened up her mouth, everyone was captivated. She was playing a song by a band that had become popular from the outer edge.

"I turn to you, you're all I see

Our love's a monster with 2 Heads and one heartbeat

I turn to you, you're all I see

Our love's a monster with 2 Heads and one heartbeat

We just got caught up in the moment

Why don't you call me in the morning instead

Before we turn into a monster

Before we turn into a monster with 2 Heads

I hope to god I'll love you harder

I hope to god I'll love you longer

If only I could live forever

If only I could hold you longer."

Her body swayed with the beat, you could really feel the emotion behind the lyrics. She would close her eyes as she sang, she would bend her knees to put emphases on notes better. When she got to the chorus she would stare me straight in the eye.

After the song and music stopped the crowd erupted again. They went on for a moment before hearing the music play for the next song. This one was slow and her voice came out husky then the song got a little faster, jazzy like. With every beat of the bass her hips would jut left and then right. I couldn't help but just become memorized by her body and voice. The whole room was, she was making fuck me eyes and locking eyes with people around the room then finally placing them on me. The song built up into crescendo before she did a long strong her eyes were closed and her mouth was in the sexiest O shape. She opened her eyes and the music slowed, finding my gaze she gave me fuck me eyes once more.

"Show me how you love me." Her voice was deeper and husker than when the song first opened. The whole room was quiet for a full minute after the music stopped. Then everyone stood clapping and cheering.

After the applause died down everyone went back to the dance floor. Buttercup jumped from the stage and appeared before me.

"Damn." Was all I could say.

"Now you have to show me your other talents." She said with her signature devil smile.

"Oh I'll show you my talents."

The sexual tension between us was unbearable. I let out a low growl, trying so hard not to give into instinct, place her on my table and make her scream my name.

She bit the inside of her lip.

"You know what I mean." She said giggling, "Let's keep dancing handsome."

If this night didn't make me love her even more nothing would. We danced for hours and the later it got the younger the crowd got. The lights were low and all of the songs were had a faster beat. We took more shots as the trays passed through the crowd. Her eyes were different, less harsh and more open, happy even. She grabbed me by the tie and pulled me into a kiss. A very sexy kiss. Her lips were like magic, as soon as they hit mine I felt my chest catch fire and my body ache. Her lips led ours into a deeper kiss, she opened my mouth with her tongue demanding to be let in. Our tongues danced for a few moments before she ended the kiss by sucking on my bottom lip.

"That's not the only thing I suck." She grinned before closing her eyes to dance. I leaned in and kissed her again but she made it known she was in control of when and how long we kissed. I nipped at her neck and she moaned in my ear before pushing me off of her gently. Her eyes met mine, they were wild and she was grinning hard. She closed her eyes again and swayed her hips to the beat. As drunk as we were it was going to be hard not to brand one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Guys I am totally enjoying writing this story. I really cannot say that enough. Knowing that people are reading this and some what enjoying it, is what is encouraging** **me to write so much! Thanks guys! :)This one is a little long so I hope that's not a problem! As always please read and review 3 SmittenKitten.**

Butch~

"You know Butch I just absolutely can't stand you." Her voice was a whisper in my ear.

"Yea?" I asked, my rage starting to boil up causing my hands to curl into fists.

"Yea. Like how you breath. How you fight, it's so fucking sloppy." She said turning to face me. Her face was different, darker and her eyes were glowing, "Just like your kisses. Sloppy and embarrassing."

I lunged at her grabbing a hand full of her hair, how the fuck would she know how I kissed, I only got to kiss her once. I slammed her head into the ground seeing red. I heard a sickening crack and her neck was bent at an odd angle. Several moments of silence passed, her eyes till glowing.

"Isn't this what you always wanted?" An ominous voice asked, I could feel something wrap around my shoulder, "For her to finally shut up. Stop using her sharp tongue to cut you."

 **BOOM**

The sound of thunder woke me with a start. Shit a new nightmare was the last thing I needed. The rain was pouring buckets and my head was pounding. I rested my head in my hands for few moments, collecting myself before attempting to get up. I saw my sketch book next to me. Funny how I always sketched so much more when I was high or drunk. I flipped through the last few pages. The first one was where she was singing, I smiled to myself remembering her voice, her eyes and how they were glued to me. The next one was a shoulder up portrait, I couldn't help but draw that deep V on her dress, her eyes were closed, her mouth curved up into a small smile. I paused on this one for a moment remembering her singing the chorus of songs to me while we swayed. The last one made my hands go cold. It was of her lying on her stomach, her arms underneath the pillow her head rested on. Her back was bare, illuminated by moonlight and I drew the small scars that freckled her back. The sheet stopped just underneath her dimples. My mouth went dry, I couldn't remember this part of the night at all.

Bubbles~

Last night was amazing. Boomer couldn't keep his hands off of me as we danced. His hands always slipping off of my hips and to my ass. It was a wonderful night filled with dancing and wine. Boomer laid next to me, wine helping him sleep through the night. He was lying on his stomach, face down in a pillow snoring. I smiled and looked at his bare back. His jagged scare went the length of his spine paler than the rest of his skin. Chemical X could fix broken bones, ruptured organs anything really but it takes a lot of force to make a scar. I traced it with my finger and sighed. I was so pissed at him at the time. He had decided to tag team Blossom with Brick. Apparently I wasn't a worthy opponent anymore because he knocked me out cold the second we laid eyes on each other. I must have been out for a while because Buttercup and Butch were at that stand still moment in their fight, both trying to collect themselves before expending all of their energy again. I watched as Brick floated in the back as Boomer was landing punches on Blossom's face. They were both laughing every time a wet _thwak_ sounded. I rose from the ground and charged after Boomer. I sharpened my nails to claws and sunk them in his back, scraping bone. Boomer went rigid and gasped out in pain. I was about to do a sonic scream at him, but Brick hit me so hard he knocked the breath right out of me.

"Come on Butch." Brick called out, Boomer clinging to Brick, his back dripping crimson.

"Go ahead Brick I can handle the girls." Butch said as Buttercup lie cold on the ground.

He gave us all a deadly smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"Come on." Brick growled but Butch didn't budge still looking at us like we were meat. I was huddled with Blossom, she was going in and out of consciousness. I never fared well with Butch. He was too strong, too swift.

"But I've got a lot of steam to blow off." Butch lunged to us.

We got our asses handed to us that day. Boomer ended up peeling Butch off of me. Boomer's voice was dark but I couldn't remember what he said to get Butch to retreat.

I sighed, letting go of the memory. I stared at Boomer for a little while more before getting up to take a shower. The thunder was terribly loud this morning and I was very surprised that Boomer didn't wake up in a cold sweat. Maybe I needed to get him tipsy before we went to bed every night.

Blossom~

I stood outside of Buttercup's door, debating if I should go in our not. She and Butch were the last to leave the party at around three am. I was worried about what kind of trouble they had gotten into especially after I saw that kiss on the dance floor. I couldn't believe what Buttercup had said to him. I blushed at the thought, I knew if I had heard it across the room and over the music it meant others around her had to have heard too. I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it. I looked towards her bed which was neatly made, then my eyes flickered to her desk and then her reading nook. She was nowhere to be found. I was worried for a moment and then realized she was probably training. Maybe her behavior wasn't bad enough for me to reprehend her for. I blushed as I remembered Brick's hands on my last night while we were dancing, his lips too. But that was after the party. I sighed and closed the door descending the stairs to catch lunch since we all missed breakfast. Boomer was woofing down all of the greasy food that he could and chugging a soda, while Brick nursed a water, his head leaning on his hands watching his brother with a smirk. Bubbles was giggling next to Boomer, she looked totally fine. I don't think the girl has ever had a hangover in her life. For a second I thought both of the green trouble makers were going to miss lunch but Butch opened the doors opposite of me and took a seat next to Brick. Butch looked at Bricks water and lack of food.

"Rough night huh?" Butch asked, "Had a little bit too much Red wine?"

Brick snorted and tried fighting off a smile.

"Yea, you got any of that good stuff?"

"Oh I thought you didn't like hard core drugs." Butch teased as he added fried chicken to his plate.

"Hey only when I don't need it." Brick said as Butch rummaged in his pockets. He placed a white pill in front of him.

"Where is Red anyway?" Butch asked, a mouthful of food. He had no etiquette.

"I don't know she might still be sleeping." Brick shrugged as he swallowed the pill and chugged half his water.

"Oh you mean you didn't get any last night?" Butch laughed and Boomer joined in.

"I know I did." Boomer said winking while Bubbles blushed and gave him a light punch.

"Unlike the two of you I don't need to rush into things." Brick said, "Did you get any Butch? When you went into Buttercup's room last night yall were awful quiet."

"I know right? I thought she was going to be a screamer too." Butch winked and the table laughed again. My heart raced, I knew Bubbles and Boomer had slept together but I didn't know Buttercup and Butch were getting intimate. I know I should have told Father to put the boys on a separate wing. I finally opened the door more than a creak and walked into the dining hall. Brick smiled, looking rough but as if he finally slept through the night.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat beside him.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oooooooooooo Brick has a girlfriend." Butch nudged him and winked at Boomer.

"What are we five?" I asked. The table laughed and I joined in. It had been such a long time since I didn't take myself too seriously.

"So Red how was he?" Butch teased. I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. I bit my tongue I didn't want to keep coming off as a prude. We were all adult, all capable of sex. Even though Brick and I hadn't had it yet but God were we close last night.

"G..great." I stammered and Bubbles gasped with a surprise.

"Oh." She squealed, "Did you guys really do…" Brick put up a hand to stop Bubbles.

"Unlike others," He said draping his arm around my shoulder, "We do not kiss and tell."

The rest of lunch went on with us joking and laughing. I had never felt more at home until I realized Buttercup was missing the light hearted fun. I frowned and Brick nudged me. His red eyes asking me what was wrong. I shrugged and gave him a small smile and he continued in on the fun. The five of us hung out for most of the day. The summer storm passed quickly, the sun was shining brighter than ever. Bubbles and I were relaxing by the pool while the boys all horsed around in the pool. All of them half drowning each other and laughing. Bricks laugh always made my chest tight but this laugh was different. His laugh used to be sharp and cruel, this one was light and loud. I smiled as I returned to my book, Bubbles was dosing in the sun bound to get sunburned. She always complained how Buttercup could tan and she couldn't, there was just no way. She was too fair skinned. I laid my book down for a moment and closed my eyes. I felt a pair of rough arms around me, when I opened my eyes and met green ones my heart raced. Butch was lifting me above his head and throwing me in the pool, Bubbles not too long after. He bellowed out the same deep throated laugh Buttercup had. He cannon balled into the pool and pretended to be a shark. He was pulling everyone under, causing a real ruckus.

"Brick!" I half shouted half giggled. Yea Butch ruined my cover up but I was more concerned about him taking me under. Brick lifted me into his arms while Boomer went under swallowing what looked like a gallon of water. Then it was Bubbles and he was not gentle with her either.

"See you're safe with me." Brick said winking as we waded in the shallow end. Bubbles and Boomer came up coughing.

"Hey Butch be gentle on the ladies." Boomer called patting Bubbles' back, "They aren't Buttercup you know."

Butch grinned and swam towards us. In a flash he grabbed Brick and we toppled. Butch set me down gently before dragging Brik to the deep end. They were under for a long time and I was getting worried. I walked to the deep end and could see the two masses exchanging under water punches. They both came up gasping for air giving each other dark stares. I gulped had Butch gone too far? My eyes flickered between the two of them, waiting for one to throw a punch, then they both erupted into laughter.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were really weird but I really liked a certain red headed one.

It had been three days since the ball and still no Buttercup. Butch wasn't being as rowdy as before, he was now quiet and reserved. Father was scanning the table before his eyes met with mine. 'Where is your sister?' He mouthed and I shrugged. 'Training?' I mouthed back. Father shifted in his seat and listened to Mojo drone on. Buttercup had done this sort of thing before, disappeared without a word but not for a whole three days. Maybe one or two but not three. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach worrying over if she was alive or not. The doors at the far end of the dining hall flung open to revel the devil herself. Buttercup waltzed up towards the table as if nothing was wrong. Her face was severely bruised, worse than if she fought Butch. Her lip was split wide open and her left eye was swollen shut. Her hair was down and at her shoulders. I gasped it was down her back last night.

"What's for dinner?" She asked taking a seat, "Damn am I starving."

"What happened?" Boomer asked, horrified.

She shrugged as she piled food onto her plate and actually began to eat.

"Not much."

"What happened to your hair?" Bubbles asked, biting back tears.

"Oh that?" She asked touching her shoulder length hair, "I didn't lose, it got singed off."

"Singed off?" Brick asked, shocked. I was at a loss for words.

"Buttercup. Where did you go?" Father asked, standing. Butch had his jaw clenched, the knuckles of his fist turning white, he was boring holes into the table.

"On a mission." She said sipping her water and then taking a bite of bread, "Nothing new."

"Without telling anyone?" I screamed, finally losing it, "Without the Order knowing?"

"Someone slipped me a letter in my room. I do this all the time. It goes to show how much you all pay attention."

"You've never come back like this before." I growled standing, "It's never taken you this long!"

"Oh Blossom calm down. So what?" She said shaking her head, "The Chemical X is going to heal it soon. I'll be good as new. Your precious court isn't until next week."

I stared at my sister and wondered how she could look so foreign. How she could be as cold as Brick's eyes used to be. She didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. I actually lost my temper and flipped the table.

"Can't you just…UGH" I hissed out before storming out of the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Buttercup~

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurting all over. My back was killing me and my left wrist had just finished regenerating itself. Everyone's eyes were on me but all I wanted was a hot meal and a hot bath. I woke up hungover the morning after the party at around six. I saw a sliver envelope lying on the floor just in front of my door. Thunder shook the castle as I opened the letter. It read as follows

 _Buttercup_

 _I know you have a special set of skills that your other sister's do not possess. Please aid my country in the fight against these monsters. There are several and we do not want them put away or knocked out, we want them_ _ **dead**_ _. Some of these monsters involve mages, and other creatures of the like. Please assist and know that your feat will not go unrewarded._

 _-King of the West._

I knew I had to take it. I was thinking too much, especially after what I heard Butch say to me that night when he thought I was asleep. This was a perfect way to earn more of my own money and blow off steam. So I took the job and met him in an hour. He thanked me for my swift arrival and I got to work. I didn't expect it to take as long as it did or be as tiring as it was.

I wasn't as concerned about Blossom as I was about Butch, just standing there, so angry not being able to move. I swallowed as Blossom made her grand exit, stage right. Brick looked at me incredulously while I returned his look with a glare. He followed suit to Blossom. Bubbles stared at me dumbfounded while Boomer's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe Blossom just flipped a table and frankly neither could I. Girl was really feeling her inner rage. Bubbles muttered something about checking on Blossom with Boomer, like the lost puppy he was, right on her heels.

"Buttercup." My Father said shaking his head. Had his eyes always been that clouded over? His hair always been that grey? I shrugged inwardly and ignored it. By my standards I had done something good. Those people/creatures were going to make their way here why not intervene before innocent people got hurt?

"I need a moment to think but do not think young lady that there won't be some sort of punishment."

"Punishment?" I hissed out, "I am twenty one and more than capable of making my own decisions."

"No, it is time you learned your place." Father shouted and I just rolled my eyes as he left. Mojo looked at me for a moment before downing the rest of his wine.

"Such drama with girls." He said to himself while making his way towards his chamber. That just left Butch and myself. Butch who seemed to be growing angrier by the moment. I chose to ignore it and put on my cool bitch face. I finished my dinner, like he had always wanted me to do and poured myself some hard liquor. I took six shots before he finally exploded. He flew towards me in a flash, his hand wrapped up in what was left of my hair. He slammed me through the wall into the lounge area. He picked me up again and slammed me through the French doors, the glass cutting up my back, arms and face. Shit this wasn't good. I didn't have any energy for this high level fight he was trying to have. Both Butch and I were getting that much faster and stronger training with one another. It was hard for one of us to take the advantage. You know I didn't even have the change to get tipsy.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed out but he continued to come at me. Flinging me around like I was a rag doll. I landed on my shoulder with a crack in the fountain of the garden. I was trying to catch my breath before he threw me a final time. This time my left arm took the blow and shattered. I winced as the familiar fire spread up my arm. He was leaning over me.

" ** _What the fuck in my problem_**?" Butch snarled, his voice dark. I swallowed down my fear as another summer storm began to erupt from the sky. Lighting lit up the sky and I could see Butch's eyes glowing. He came down and punched me in the face. Causing my already fucked up lip to throb. At least he didn't punch me in my swollen shut eye. He startled me pinning down my arms as I had done to him before, his face was inches from mine.

"What the fuck in your problem?" Butch growled in my face. I sucked in some air through my teeth. He smashed my head into the ground, the corners of my vision starting to close in. I was starting to believe this wasn't the same guy who said what he said a few nights ago. The same guy who kissed each scar on my exposed back as he thought I was sleeping. I felt it then, the feeling I always got when I was about to be down and out. That sudden jittery rush that, that second wind of energy. I bucked him off of me and slammed his head into the ground twice and then one more time for good measure. He grabbed me by the good arm and twisted himself out of my grasp. He was gripping me so hard I could already see his hand shaped bruise forming. He pushed me to the ground easily and I left a crater, landing on my hurt shoulder. I let out the smallest squeak before he was on top of me again. His breath was heavy and the side of his face was split open. Had I slammed him that hard? He got in my face again, pressing his forehead against my own, looking deep into my eyes. His evergreen eyes had a whole lot of rage in them and then it turned into hurt. I couldn't look anymore, I closed my own eyes and turned my head away. He grabbed me roughly and forced me to face him.

"You will look at me." He hissed out, his eyes still pained, "You will see what your carelessness does to others."

He made me stare into his hurt, broken eyes for far too long. As much of a little bitch I am about to sound like I will admit I almost did cry. I didn't think anyone really cared about me. Especially since my sisters gladly threw me to the wind when I separated myself from them, it just made them that much closer. But that wasn't was bothering me. It was the look in the boy's face in front of me. The same face that had a hard time showing emotion doing nothing but just for me, it looked as if I stabbed him in the heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Guys I've posted like three chapters in a row! When I get trapped in the snow I apparently really get to writing! This one is long. I know I am doing so many Greens Gah but they are my fave. Review if you want more reds and blues!**

Buttercup~

"You're losing your powers for a week." Father said. Bubbles gasped and Blossom looked down. They had no idea how shitty of a deal I was getting. They have never been stripped of their powers, only I have. Butch looked at me and then turned away. I can tell that Butch was the only one who truly knew the weight of that statement.

"This is bullshit!" I shouted. I was sweating, thinking of a way to exit.

"No it isn't. You need to get in touch with your humility."

"As if almost dying at least once a year since we were created wasn't enough?" I jabbed. Father took a step back, agape. Blossom's eyes shot up but I still looked at Father, challenging him. Sometimes I felt we were only made to do his bidding. 'You were an act of love!' But I can now see that that was bullshit, there was no such thing as love, only controlling someone else. Bending them to your will.

"But since it clearly isn't enough," I started turning on my heels, "Then you'll have to catch me first."

I went through the door in a flash of green, not looking back.

Brick~

Damn was that girl fast and cunning. I cannot believe she brought up her creation. Buttercup was getting into more and more of a destructive mood since our arrival or maybe I was just noticing it more.

"Bubbles come on we have to get her!" Blossom said snatching the Antidote X out of Utonium's hand. Bubbles followed Blossom in a streak of light blue.

"Come on Boomer, Butch, we have to catch the second fastest super human." I said encouraging Butch to take the bait. He stood with his hands in his pockets and slowly met my gaze.

"I am not helping anyone lose their powers. I've been there, it sucks." He said shrugging.

"Well can you at least tag along, what if she gets out of control and starts kicking all of our asses." I really needed him to come, I was hoping he would take back his statement. That he would help us.

"I'll come along but she's pretty weak right now." He said bitterly, walking past me, "You won't need me to catch her."

Bullshit Buttercup was weak right now. Everyone in the party aside from Butch had been punched in the face twice. Butch's eyes watching with that a dull look. The same look he got when he wanted to disconnect from everything. I had to move my jaw around and rub it as I got up from the ground. We were trying to surround her, corner her but that was a horrible idea. After about an hour or so of playing cat and mouse with Buttercup I was starting to get tired of it.

"Pass me the shot Blossom." I hissed and she did. I let my anger take over and started gaining on her, she stopped and side stepped causing me to crash into a large oak. I used the oak to push off of to regain my lost speed. I could see that her eyes were locked on Butch the whole time, angry smoldering eyes. I glanced to him nodding my head toward her but he shook his no. I swallowed and gained more speed, looking at Butch desperately one final time. I saw that he was mouthing to Buttercup. 'Are you going to do the right thing?' I almost didn't see her shrug or the tree I barely dodged. Their eyes were still locked on each other's. Blossom popped up in front of Buttercup but she just placed her foot on her chest and used her to propel herself up and over her. I crashed and got tangled in Red.

"I've got this." I growled to her and continued to chase her. I was really falling behind but then she started to slow down, we were a good mile away from everyone now, Butch no longer in site. She came to a full stop and I slammed into her. She didn't fight back like I thought she was going to. She just looked me in the eyes, they were glazed over, looking eerily dead. I sunk the needle into her neck and she winced. I got off of her and watched as she crumpled into herself, all of her muscles tensing and twitching. Butch pushed me out of the way and moved her into a sitting position.

"Hold my hands." He whispered, she did and I could hear all of his bones snapping and then she let out an unpleasant shudder. She was sweating and shanking and looked like she was about to vomit.

"You can leave now." Butch said coolly lifting Buttercup princess style. His hands had healed that quickly. He must have known that her grip would soften enough for her to only fracture his hands. I licked my lips and watched for a second. She looked totally different, all the color drained from her, her hair sticking to her forehead. Her face twisted in pain as she grabbed on to Butch's shirt.

"Does it always react that way?"

"Don't you remember doing it to me too?" Butch asked, shoving past me, "It feels like fire and ice all at once."

Half a week passed and dinners were unbearable. Everyone was silent. Nobody was laughing or joking like we had just before Buttercup's disappearance act. With each passing day she grew more and more hostile. Or so she made the room feel like. She set her hands on the table, the bruises on her knuckles clearly visible. Probably trying to train all of the frustration out of her. I could hear what Butch was whispering into her ear. It would alternate between. You need to eat and you need to take a break from training, let your body heal. Butch was becoming very tender towards Buttercup, while she became more aloof. Blossom didn't speak to me for a whole day when I told her I would handle Buttercup. I felt awful for growling at her so I bought out the whole floral shop and had it delivered to her during court. Bubbles squealed with delight, Blossom blushed and Buttercup rolled her eyes. I decided I was going to have a talk with her later this evening.

"What no that's a horrible idea!" Blossom half shrieked, "She'll just get angry."

"I need to apologize anyway Sweet Red."

"Apologize!" She said, incredulously, "What the hell for?!"

"Have you ever had to do the injection?"

"Well no, Father always did, she never ran away before."

"Okay well I need to apologize and maybe I can get on her level of gruff and talk some sense into her."

"Ha! If Butch can't no one can."

"Not true." I said putting on a shirt and slipping on some jeans, "Who do you think convinced Butch to come here?"

I tried her room first but it was dark so I wandered around the castle. I used my super hearing to see if I could catch onto her voice or her heartbeat. Unfortunately I had to drown out all of the gossip from the staff. I soon gave up on that when I heard a certain number of staff talk about spying on the girls. I took mental note of how their voices sounded and decided I would punish them later. I found a back corridor in the castle that I had never been in before when I heard _thump_ and _thwak_ coming from behind a door. I opened it to see Buttercup punching with all her might into metal dummies. Not even bothering to use the one that was padded. Stubborn, she was utterly stubborn. Her next punch left a smear of crimson on the front of the shiny dummy.

"Maybe you should listen to my brother." I said leaning against the door way. She turned around surprised, her regular senses and hearing not picking up on me.

"Like hell!" She said punching again, splitting her knuckles more. I took notice that she looked slimmer.

"Are you eating at all?"

"What the hell do you care?" She said punching with her left fist now, "Did Butch send you?"

"No. I sent myself." I said pushing off the door jamb to come inside. She scoffed.

"I don't know why." Still working on trying to break this dummy, "It's not like you care."

"I never said I didn't."

"Never said you did."

A few moments of silence passed in between us, she had finally split her left fist open. She was going to throw another punch but I grabbed her wrist.

"Well I do."

"By default."

"No. You're a good fighter and really funny when you aren't brooding." She pulled her wrist free.

"Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry for," I rubbed the back of my neck, "For you know."

"It's okay, it didn't hurt that bad." She shrugged, lying her ass off.

"I saw you got another three letters last night." I said, she froze and bit her lip, "You're going to take them anyway aren't you?"

"Yea I think I did the toughest one already. These ones are more normal." She turned back to her sparring partner.

"Look if I swear to not say a damn word to anyone will you please at least tell me where you're going." With that she went back to punching the dummy.

"I just want to bring a body back for your sisters. I don't want them to wonder forever where you are or if you just up and left them. You've been aloof with them for a long time. They love you and…"

"Okay so Blossom sent you then." She with a punch and she actually dented the dummy.

"No she didn't." I sighed, "I've spied on you ladies before remember."

"You know for data like you ladies did to us? Y'all used to laugh and play stupid games together." She whirled around to face me, got extremely close to my face.

"Fine, I'll tell you where I am going but listen here Brick, if I found out that you told anyone I will fucking rip out that tongue that Blossom likes so much." She hissed at me. I placed my hands in the air.

"You have my word Buttercup." I said with all the seriousness I possessed. She whirled back around silent for a long time.

"Okay well when I get my powers back. The second this Antidote X wears off I am going to the East for half a day and then near your old beating grounds for a full day." She said punching the whole time and finally punched the dummy hard enough that it skirted across the floor. I watched as her muscles shook with fatigue.

"All the way to the castle?" I asked, not meaning to let concern lace my voice.

"No, just the edge, there is a pest problem there." She said turning towards me, a wild look in her eyes.

Butch~

When I saw my raven haired girl doing a balancing act on the slimmest and highest ledge on the castle I was more than livid.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked watching her sway as she took another step towards the other side.

"Nothing." She replied almost losing her balance as a strong wind pushed her.

"This isn't nothing!" I yelled, floating beside her but she continued to ignore me, "If you fall you die. Are you dense, you have no powers!

"I know." She said looking me in the eye, her eyes wild, "I'm doing it for the adrenaline rush. You should know better than anyone how hard it is to get a good rush when you're human. You get me so I know you get that. Plus you're here now so you'll catch me if I fall." I sighed and landed on the ledge a few feet in front of her.

"Walk to me and be done."

"What are you my dad now? First you say I don't eat enough, now you don't think I'm safe enough."

"Just do it." I growled, earning a nasty glare from her. Then a wild smile crossed her face as she leaned towards the Earth.

"Don't you dare, I am compromising with you." I hissed, "Please just walk to me and be done." But she didn't, she nosedived towards the Earth. I swooped her up quickly and she giggled.

"See I told you that you'd catch me."

"I am not happy with you."

"No one ever is." She said as I placed her back on solid ground. She was being insufferable, acting more and more wild. Turning more and more into me.

 _"_ _Butch I told you to kill her!" Him hissed at me, "You were so close that day! Why didn't you just rip out her throat! Your brother's would have followed suit! This whole thing would be over and the world would be mine."_

 _I didn't say anything, usually Brick was the one who had to deal with Him who would tell us to keep our mouths shut, that he would talk care of this for us. But Brick couldn't convince HIM to let Brick take my place. Him grew angry by my lack of answer, I thought it was stupid to even talk because often Him could just reach into your head for the answer. He grabbed my chin with one of his powerful claws._

 _"_ _Are you going to answer me boy?" Another hiss as his claw broke skin._

 _"_ _It wasn't the right time." Is all I could say. This guy was still stuck on something that happened seven years ago but I had to keep my feelings hidden or Him would take down the girls himself. He snapped my jaw with his response and I spit the blood in his face._

I awoke from my nap to see a figure in bed with me.

"What the hell?" I said half startled but Buttercup just looked at me.

"Oh don't act all spooked. I can't even break skin." She laughed flipping through a magazine.

"Why are you here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You want the truth or a lie?" She asked, not even looking up at me. I sat for a moment and gave it some thought.

"Both."

"Okay but you have to guess which is which." She said looking me in the eye, "I came in here to murder you in your sleep."

"Okay and the other one?"

"I was lonely." She said quietly. I knew I should make a joke about it, it would cheer her up and make her feel less vulnerable.

"Hmmmmm," I said pretending to think, "The second one was definitely a lie."

We both laughed.

"Were you testing me to see if I would really catch you if you fell?"

"Truth or lie?"

"Lie."

"No." She grinned a devilish grin.

"So are you going to show me your talents or what?" She asked eyeing my sketch book on the table. I chewed my lip for a moment. Nothing made me feel rawer than having people look at my work. It had some pretty old drawings in there. The sketch book was huge and I still hadn't filled it up. I stared at the sketch book as if it would give me a good enough excuse.

"Fine but on one condition." I said sitting up fully and leaning against the head board, I spread my legs to make room, "You sit here."

I patted the space between my legs and she snarled at me.

"That's the only way!" I sang song.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth and gently climbed over my leg. She wriggled her hips to make my legs open more and to get more comfortable. I bit back an urge and picked up the sketch book.

"I love the idea of you in between my legs." I purred into the ear but she swatted me away reaching for the sketch book. She held it in her hands, she was about to start from the beginning.

"Okay new rule. I flip the pages."

"Hell no." She said clutching the sketchbook to her chest, refusing to move it away until I placed my hands back on her thighs. I sighed and she finally placed the sketch book on her lap. I noted her trying to heal split and bruised knuckles. I brought each hand to my mouth and kissed each knuckle. I could feel her squirm and smirked.

"You know I don't like to see you hurt." I whispered in her ear, and I could see a faint blush rising on her cheeks. She picked the book back up and opened it. The first drawing was horrible compared to what I can do now. It was a family portrait, well sorta. Mojo had his hands placed on Boomer and Brick who were laughing, they had posed for me. Everyone was all smiles and chuckles. The first "chapter" of drawings were filled with pictures similar to the first. My brothers and I swimming in the lake, or just my brothers laughing, or my dad looking at us like we were the best people around. Here and there were landscapes that I liked, sunsets, my book filled with a mixture of mediums. She stopped on a picture of Boomer. It was a view of the back of his head, he was perched in a tree watching Bubbles. Bubbles was singing with and to birds out in the back yard. You could see just enough of his face to see his smirk. Buttercup's fingers traced the page.

"How old were you guys?" She asked peering over her shoulder to look at me.

"Twelve maybe?" I said shrugging and she went back to the book, "I think I made fun of him later for looking all soft."

She flipped past a few more landscapes and times with my brothers stopping on a page that had Brick. Similar view, with has cap on backwards staring at Blossom. She was dancing ballet, her legs and arms extended as far as they could go. He wore the same smirk as Boomer. Again we were twelve. Brick and Boomer didn't really start liking the girls like I liked Buttercup until later. As the drawings went on their smirks turned into more, much more. She flipped the page and there was the infamous drawing that started it all. It was her at thirteen, my first black and white with a color block. I heard her lips part and a small gasp escape. I put so much emotion into that drawing, I wanted to make sure I got her just right. I didn't know that that would be the last time I would see Buttercup looking me like that. Like I was only a challenge, after that she looked at me with hatred.

"Butch…" She whispered but I turned the page, silently telling her that this was a vulnerable time she would skip over. She looked over her shoulder at me but I just gave her a smile. She flipped the pages some more. Seeing hastily drawn images of her scar of the bed rock crater, her cut braid, of all the shit I remembered the most and affected me the most. I flipped those pages too. She was dwelling on something we both couldn't resolve yet. She clenched and unclenched her fists for a moment before turning the page. I drew my brothers in a different light after that, their laughs less light hearted, more sinister and fucked up. The images got darker, the shadowing threatening to consume the whole page. . With each flip of the page I was watching my life grow darker and more out of control. Pages filled with drug induced images, where I wrote what I was on at the top. I drew random girls I had slept with, I mean I drew them stark naked as I had recalled it in my head but they weren't painted in a pretty light either. Their smiles, empty flat, meaningless because that's what all of them were to me. I swallowed hard but she didn't react to the number of women in there She flipped again and saw herself sitting with Ace. They were snuggled on a picnic blanket laughing. I drew everything with light, I captured their love for each other but I was in the corner of the page, the same view I did with my brother's but I did not wear a smirk or smile. This was another no question page. There were a few more of them on dates, then of just Buttercup alone training, laughing with her sisters. A few more landscapes but again painted in negative tones. Everything thing was but Buttercup. I had a picture of her crying in there. She gasped at this one. I kissed the crown of her head lightly.

"You left me that note!" She exclaimed, I didn't realize she had even gotten the note. I was too scared to stay around and see. It was the night Ace broke up with her. Not three days after they had started having sex.

"Yea." I murmured resting my head on top of hers. She gave a small giggle.

"I still have it. It made me feel a whole lot better." She flipped through the book, making comments here and there and I noticed that most of my drawings were starting to look like the beginning again. Sans one picture of the look in Buttercup's portrait where I captured how she looked at me post falling out fight. Like she hated me, like I was shit. She finally landed on the one that I couldn't remember drawing after the party. I remember drawing her faces when she was dancing but this one I couldn't. She stared for a long time, tracing the scars that littered her back. I heard her grit her teeth.

"Do you remember that night?" She asked.

"The party? Yea. How couldn't I?"

"No, I mean after."

"I remember we kissed a lot. A lot a lot. Fooled around some."

"No. After that too." We sat in silence and I hoped we hadn't had sex. I would want to remember our first time. I stared at her etched dimples.

"What you did?" She prompted, "What you said?"

For the life of me I just couldn't remember. She sighed, longing at whatever she remembered, leaving me feeling totally guilty.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Wow guys omg. SQUEEE. This chapter is awesome and I can't believe I wrote it in like an hour. Enjoy! I am off to bed to probably dream about my current obsession. (Writing and puff and ruff love haha.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. THAT IS ALL. Please let me know if this story at any point is either going too quickly or slowly!**

Brick~

I wanted to do something really romantic for Blossom, so I asked the most romantic out of the three of us for help. Boomer told me I should make dinner and take her on a picnic or just have dinner in that huge library.

"Why the library?" I asked confused, what was romantic in there?

"Don't nerds love books?" Boomer asked eyeing me, "Plus I see you have a lack of observation skills, there is a huge lounge area in there, with a fire place. And you guys call me the Dumbest of the Dumb."

Ah! Boomer was right. There was a huge lounge area with leather chairs, a bear carpet, and an almost two story tall fire place. This was going to be good. I knew she said she was working on some of our wedding plans today, which hopefully meant she would be out of the castle. I went to the library to make sure she wasn't there. The room was huge, with three story tall bookshelves lining every wall. I opened all six of the windows to let the cool summer breeze cool the room down for this evening, so the fire wouldn't be unbearable. I swiftly made my way to the kitchen to talk to the chef. A few threats later and I was allowed to cook. They didn't have any lamb like I wanted so I was going to have to go into town. I walked the streets of their kingdom, unlike our own, the streets were bustling. Which reminded me of what Buttercup said the other day. She was going to be near that shit hole for a "pest problem." Which was odd, we had problems worse than pests on the outer edge but I shrugged, this wasn't my problem. As I was about to turn into the butcher's shop I ran into Butch.

"Hey. What are you doing outside of the castle walls?" He asked teasing.

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh I'm giving Butterball some space." He said giving me a devilish grin, using one of his many old nicknames. I scrunched my nose, space?

"Space?" I said my thought aloud, "Why?"

"I'm her counterpart I know what she wants without her telling me." He said winking and moved along. That was the thing that set my brother's apart from me. They almost always knew how their girls were going to act while I stood dumbfounded with Blossom.

After slaving for hours in the kitchen and setting up the library with candles and flowers everywhere I was finally ready for the final piece. Blossom.

"Where are you taking me?" Blossom giggled gripping onto the back of my shirt. I had used one of her silky pink ribbons as a blind fold.

"You'll see soon." I cooed turning down one last corridor. I opened the doors swiftly so they wouldn't creak. I placed her right in front of the now open doors.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded, excitement making her bounce. I pulled the ribbon from her eyes. When she opened her eyes she gasped.

"Oh Brick!" She said, her face a little red, her eyes starting to water, "Oh Brick."

Nothing was better than this awe struck girl in front of me. Her pink eyes giving me the sweetest gaze, her plump lips curved into a huge smile, and there was something about the way the fire was dancing off of her skin that made me want to sweep her off her feet.

Blossom~

When I saw what the library looked like all I could do was melt. The room was dim, in that dancing ambient way that fire makes things look. The room had a slight chill being far from the fire, the smell of flowers and fresh air danced around my nose. Brick had really out done himself but I hadn't realized he wasn't done yet.

As we got closer to the middle of the room there were two wine glasses and a bottle of chilled wine, two place settings were sitting on the bear rug waiting for the meal to be revealed.

"Did you get chef to make this?" I asked as I set my silver top to the side.

"No I actually made it." Brick said giving me a shy smile.

"Oh Brick." It was all I could say, he was just truly outdoing himself. There were no other words to describe it. The lamb was melt in your mouth good and the potatoes were so creamy and smooth I thought I would die. We sat quietly while we ate. Soon we began talking politics and downing more and more wine. It was turning into the party all over again. He had music softly playing in the background that got louder as time passed. After a half an hour of dancing we sat once more in front of the fire place. Brick had unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, sweat causing the shirt to cling to his chest. I bit my lip as I looked at his scar and his little tuft of red hair on sternum. My stomach clenched and I shifted. He followed my gaze.

"See something you like Sweet Red?" He asked leaning towards me, stealing a kiss.

"Yes I love the view." I giggled, staring into those burning red eyes.

"I might have something you'd like even better." He said leaning back and produced a black box. My hands flew to my mouth.

"Is that….?"

"Yes, I wanted to do it properly." Brick said opening the box, "Didn't feel right that we got told to get married and that I didn't ask you."

The diamond wad huge, it was in an oval shaped pink diamond with eight smaller oval cut white diamonds surrounding it. The arrangement made the center pink diamond look like a flower that had just opened. It was gorgeous and I couldn't help the tears that fell.

"God I was so worried you'd hate it." Brick laughed, relieved that I loved it, "So will you marry me pretty pink princess?"

"Oh Brick. Of course!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, causing him to drop the box. I kissed him furiously. Letting myself melt into him. Our lips were crashing into each other like we hadn't kissed in ages. My chest was flooded with warmth that went down to my toes, something wine could never do. Our tongues danced and fought for power. Brick stopped kissing me for a moment to remove my shirt and started leaving kisses from my neck all the way down to the top of my bra. He bit the material and gazed up at me. I undid my bra and he growled. My sisters and I were not lacking in the breast department. We had a nice set for our size, larger than the average girl. I smirked and let the blush spread over me. He began from my neck again, kissing, licking and sucking, all getting more and more intense as he made his way down to my nipple. This was it, this was the night I lost my virginity.

Bubbles~

"Oh Boomer!" I said, brimming with excitement, "No, did he really ask you that?"

"Yes." He laughed pulling his shirt back on.

"Let's spy on them!" I giggled.

"Bub, is that really a good idea?"

"Hell yes it is! I don't think you understand Blossom is wound so tight she could break."

"Well," Boomer said glancing at the clock on my bedside, "They probably already finished dinner."

"So we should definitely spy!" I placed my hands on his chest, giving my best puppy dog eyes, "You know you want to spy on Brick."

"Yea he is a tight ass and I was really surprised when he asked me for an idea this morning."

We snuck to the west side of the castle. We had to be extra quiet while hiding in the large bushes next to the library windows. I hovered gently over the bushes and peered in.

"Oh God Boomer!" I whispered hastily.

"What?" He asked hovering next to me. His facial expression matched my own as Blossom's topless back faced us. Now that we saw what was developing we heard the moaning too.

Boomer grabbed me and flew high into the atmosphere. He was as red as Brick's hair. We looked at each other shocked for a long moment before busting out laughing.

"I knew that was a horrible idea!" Boomer said nudging me, still horrified.

"Yea but did you see…"

"Hell no! I didn't see anything but I had heard enough."

"NO!" I said making him look me in the eye, "Did you see the diamond?"

His eyes started to sparkle like my own. We were such hopeless romantics.

"I've got to see it!" He said turning to launch himself in the danger zone again.

"Wait!" I said grabbing him, "I am sure they have gotten farther by now!"

"But I want to see the diamond ring!" He said pouting, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"I don't need one." I giggled, "Your eyes are like diamonds anyway."

"Yea?" He asked blinking his eyes slowly at me. Teasing me at first and then there was something about the way that he was looking at me. I kissed him gently at first then with more and more intensity.

"Are we doing round two already?" He growled in my ear and all I could do was giggle in response.

Buttercup~

Being human sucked. Not only did your emotions come on more intensely but you couldn't escape them. I growled to myself and turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling. It was probably a little after two in the morning and I had laid down for bed at eight. The moonlight was shining in through my windows, painting my room with too much light for me to sleep, or so I blamed. I sighed thinking again of the night of the party, of Butch. I didn't hear him come in until he whispered my name. I didn't respond because I was in that in between, that limbo you get when you're half awake and asleep. I ignored him while he stood somewhere in my room.

"I'm so fucked up but I don't think it's the alcohol anymore." I barely heard him whisper, even with my super hearing. I strained to listen. Then I felt it. He had kissed a scar on my shoulder. I tried so hard not to react, trying to keep my breathing even and deep. I didn't want him to know that I was awake. Part of me really wanted to see where this was going to go. Then he started kissing all of the scars on my back, the ones I had gotten from him slamming me into the ground all those years ago. With each kiss I fell more and more into sleep. Finally he had reached the last scar and took a moment to drink me in. He kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry I fucked up so bad." He whispered, "I love you so damn much. It breaks my heart to see you sad or hurt Buttercup. I just want to see that smile forever."

He let out a heavy breath and kissed me a final time. He kissed my hair line with a slow, hard pressed kiss. My chest was exploding with fire. Did he really just say that? Did he just tell me he loved me? When he shut the door I almost shot out of my bed to get him but he sounded like he was on more than alcohol. Maybe he had brought his stash with him and got more fucked up. I didn't know if I wanted that and to soothe myself back to sleep I thought about how slowly he kissed my ugly scars.

I gritted my teeth, I wanted to get up and do something but there was nothing to do. After Butch saw that my knuckles were all busted he smashed all of my metal dummies to pieces leaving only the padded one my soldiers used. I couldn't fly to get some fresh air and a new perspective and I sure as hell couldn't visit Butch after reprocessing that night. So I was stuck in my own personal hell with Butch's deep voice echoing in my head.

"Today Buttercup you need to prove something to us." Father said, motioning to himself and Mojo.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked pushing around my breakfast. I had two more days left as human. Two long miserable days.

"Two things actually." Mojo said sipping his morning mead. I was beginning to think if this man was ever sober.

"Okay so spit it out what is it?" I said not even bothering to give them eye contact. Bubbles nudged me in the ribs and gave me a look but I shrugged it off.

"You and Butch are going to train the troops today." Father said, peering down on me, "As a team."

"While I'm human?" I said meeting his gaze.

"Yes what if there is ever a time when you are human and war breaks out?"

"I guess I would be the second or third one dead." I growled.

"Oh Buttercup surely you are up to the challenge." Mojo said.

"Okay and challenge number two is?"

"You will see when we get to the training fields."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I hope you guys didn't get too use to me updating so much because I believe I am going to have trouble following up this chapter! Like I said it's all planned out but sometimes I have ideas I want to incorporate so the story gets longer and more complex. GAH. As always read and review. I hope you enjoy!**

Buttercup~

I should have known that something fishy was going on the second I saw Father had the troops set up in the arena. He was acting so weird lately and I was beginning to not like it. Butch and I demonstrated that we are indeed an unstoppable force with hella good troops. I cracked my neck and knuckles after our final drill.

"So challenge two?" I prompted.

"Fight ever single troop." My Father started

"While I yell out the fighting style." Mojo finished.

"All like what." I said turning to face them, "Thousand of them?"

"Yes all of them."

Butch~

I crossed my arms, I couldn't tell if this was going to be a fair fight or not. A thousand men was a lot, even if Buttercup was a well-trained. It wouldn't be an issue if she wasn't human. The way Buttercup had rankings here was going to make it even harder on her. For one person to even move up a rank, they had to fight every single person in the rank above and if they didn't make it three from the strongest of that rank then they went back down. I let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the stadium. Every single seat was filled which made me wonder how long they were planning this little event. I joined my brothers and her sisters in a balcony over-looking the dirt arena.

"You must climb the ranks to prove you are worthy to be the General." Her Father announced and the crowd let out a howl of excitement, wanting to see blood.

"Rank one, level one." Her father yelled over the cheers. It was one on one and level ones were going to be a joke to her. Even if she was human she needed to be at least level ten to get any sort of challenge.

"Free style." My Father added, sipping on the summer wine that was being handed out. I put my hand up, refusing the cup. She took out the first man in the blank of an eye. The objective was to either knock out the opponents or if it was one on one, 'kill' them by pressing two fingers to the throat.

"Check." She hissed out, "Just have the whole first level attack me."

That was going to be at least 100 soldiers, but they were entry level.

"Fine, Rank one, the whole level." Her father announced, while the crow looked on, bored almost. Their cheers from before dying down.

"Chi Pressure."

She gave Mojo a side glance as she got into stance. This meant she would need to be super accurate or a hit wouldn't count. She would have to temporarily paralyze these men. I was curious if she had the patience to study this style type. One that was more for one on one. The soldiers looked for Utonioum's hand to signal the start of the fight, when the signal was given they rushed Buttercup at once, only the strongest three standing back. She took down the first ten in a matter of minutes. Not a single jab or fluid movement was going to waste. She was dodging hits left and right, so quickly that some soldiers were knocking out others. Which counted as a win for her. By the time my Father's wine cup was being refilled only the three that stayed back remained. She decided to take down all three in a matter of heart beats. She sprinted towards the men who tried to block her hits. She jabbed the one on the left in the solar plexius causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air, the one on the left received a hard jab to the sternum, not enough to stop his heart but enough to jolt it and cause him to hit the ground hard. The strongest didn't even see her as she jabbed her fingers in to the pressure point in his neck, he too fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. This was going to be a short challenge.

Nine more levels passed as my father continued to name out various fighting styles, like I said level ten, which was the third to top level was going to be the real challenge. These men trained almost as hard as Buttercup. The crowd picked up in excitement as she battled half of the level at a time, so roughly five men. Kicking was the only technique she was allowed to use to defeat this level. She landed several swift kicks to three men, causing them to K.O. She took out the final two and then the final five with kicks to the neck, abdomen, and face. The last two levels were uneventful. Not a person landed a blow on her. She maybe had to block one attack and that was it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't hurting though. Her body had to be heavy with fatigue, and she was breathing heavy, her chest visibly rising and falling quickly.

"I believe I have earned my keep." She said rasping while bowing sarcastically. The crowd was a little upset that they only got to see two hours of fighting. It must have been hyped up to be an all-day event. I was about to push myself off of the wall to get my girl some water but then my father spoke.

"Fight Boomer." He said downing what had to be his sixth glass of wine.

"What while I am human?" She growled, "Are we sure this is fair?"

"Aren't you the toughest fighter?" My father asked, raising an eye brow in question, "Surely you can take Boomer."

I eyed my brother who seemed to be shocked, his mouth hung open, feeling both insulted and shocked. She cracked her neck and loosened her shoulders.

"Fine. Send your little blue boy." She hissed. Getting into an offensive fighting stance.

"No powers Boomer. Keep you strength down to a minimum." Her father commanded.

"Oh and use that rare style I know you know." My father purred and I looked at him confused. What other style hadn't he named? She pursed her pouty lips together and drew a box about seven feet long and three feet wide. She stood in the center of her box and changed her stance to defensive. I hadn't seen this style before, what was with the box.

"Begin." The kings said in unison. Buttercup didn't move, she just stared Boomer down before motioning him towards her with two fingers. He charged her and instead of moving out of his she tucked her shoulder in and shoved him up a little bit before shoving him out of her dirt box. She quickly shifted her weight to face him head on. I could already seeing the bruise form on her shoulder. He approached her again and received the same shoulder to the gut except this time he landed with in the box. She jumped over him to lean down to touch his throat but he grabbed her wrist. She quickly kicked his forearm and freed her self-jumping over the lying Boomer and landed just inside of her imaginary cage. Boomer was red in the face clearly getting agitated about not landing a hit yet. Boomer kept charging like a bull and Buttercup kept dancing around her box until she finally got him on the ground again, he was barley inside her boundary. She rushed towards him but he stood quickly, his eyes flashed blue and Buttercup barely dodged the eye beam, she turned to the side raised up on her toes that were on the edge of the dirt box. The beam grazed her arm as she was turning and you could hear her skin sizzle. She let out a hiss and gave Boomer a nasty glare but still had a defensive stance. I was trying to learn this new fighting style. I regconized all of the others my father called out but this one seemed so weird. All I could deduce currently was that she couldn't leave the drawn rectangle, otherwise she could have fallen to the ground and avoided the beam all together but since the box only had a three foot width that meant part of her body would have been out. I gritted my teeth as I stared at Boomer. He looked horrified that he had done that and looked towards the kings, who just sat and watched down the bridges of their noses.

"No powers remember?" Buttercup hissed, still waiting in the defensive stance. Boomer charged low this time, aiming to wrap himself around her waist. As he neared her she used his head as leverage to boost her jump even higher and then came down with two feet in his back. She quickly bent down and pressed her forefingers against his neck.

"Check." She said huffing, getting off of Boomer, still in the box.

"Fight both of your sisters." My father prompted, "Same technique."

Her eyes flashed towards my father, almost desperate but she returned to the defensive stance. Her sisters stood on the arena for ten minutes. Neither making a move.

"Fight girls or you will end up as Buttercup is now." Their Father announced. I was starting to wonder what happened to the nice King Utonium, maybe my father was a bigger influence than we thought. The girls gave their sister and apologetic glace as they both charged. Buttercup quickly turned her body to the side as the girls were about to tackled her to the ground, she brought her arms up and slammed them hard into the back of their necks. They winched and returned to their feet, still with in the box. Buttercup glanced and jumped just as the both went to attack. She used Bubbles as leverage this time and then jumped on her back, pushing her into Blossom hard. Hard enough that the weight of Bubbles attack knocked both herself and Blossom out. She pressed her fingers on both of her sister's neck.

"Check." She blew out. Gasping for air, even if they weren't trying to use their powers they would still have the advantage. Be so much faster than her. I was beginning to learn more about the style.

"Brick." Mojo offered as Boomer picked up the unconscious girls and moved them away. The crowd continued to roar and cheer. They loved seeing Buttercup all bruised and bleeding. I let out a growl and gripped the wall as Brick stood opposite of Buttercup just outside of the box. She had a defensive stance. She took Brick out in a similar manner that she took out Boomer. The moment Brick stepped inside the box her stance changed just a little, still defensive in the legs but offensive in the arms. I got the style down pat now. She couldn't leave the box and could attack until someone was fully inside of the box, the hybrid stance helped her use her own opponent's strength and momentum against them. My father knew exactly what he was doing.

"Butch." He offered, "Your turn." I stood staring at him for a long, long moment.

"You'll meet the same fate but longer." My father added, his eyes dark and I knew he was serious. My brother's wouldn't defy him and I would get caught in seconds, especially now that they had girlfriends to back up. I sighed and hovered just in front of Buttercup.

"Same style."

"That isn't fair." She shouted, "He's watched me fight with this style three times. I know he knows how to counter." It was true I did know how to counter. It wouldn't be hard to defeat her know that I knew the secret. My brothers didn't have an eye for breaking down an enemy like I did. Sure I was a powerhouse who used a lot of brute force but I could dissect a challenger from across a field. This was going to be easy pickings, she hadn't had a break or water all day. She was drenched in sweat and slightly shaking from exhaustion. I was sure I didn't see her eat anything in the past two days or so. I could blow her down, even without my powers.

"Same style." My father hissed out, motioning for the fight to begin. She was standing at the edge of the box, giving herself less than a foot for me to be in range.

"Wrong move Butterbabe." I teased, attacking her by reaching in with my arm, hitting her dead in the chest. She gasped and took four steps back but she left herself vulnerable on her left side. I quickly ran to the other side and jabbed her in the ribs, she gasped for air but faced me. I was a lot quicker on my feet than her and her endurance was well worn. I let my bad side out and decided to just play with her since I had the rare opportunity to have the upper hand. I pinned her down, inside of the box but I forgot my strength and crushed her collar bone. I heard a sickening crack as her arm went slack. She gritted her teeth so hard I could hear them grinding as she inhaled.

"Shit, B, I didn't mean to." But she got her legs from underneath me and kneed me off of her. I was still in her box and I came towards her. She swung her good arm and jabbed me in a chi spot, causing me to lose my breath and double over for a moment. She took the opportunity to use my downward momentum to slam my head into the ground. She scrambled on top of me, her fingers grazing my neck but I knew she had to say check. I quickly rose but she propelled herself off of me by kicking my back. She landed a mere inch inside the lines. I stood quickly charging her, going to wrap my arms at chest level. No way she could jump that high or even use me as leverage. As I was about to wrap my arms around her she crouched low and used her body weight to slam in to my legs, she hit me just right to make me fall to the side instead of on top of her. Half of my body was still inside the lines and she jumped over my middle and landed near the other end of the ring. Her stance defensive and her arm slack. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew that I could win this fight, I shouldn't have decided to play with her. I totally forgot my plan of attack but I still rose to my feet. I charged her once more, she didn't move until the last possible second where she shifted her hips to the side her top half still facing me. She swung her good arm and chopping me in the throat before shouldering me in the chest. I had fallen backwards for hitting her so hard. She jumped on my chest and pressed her good hand to my throat.

"CHECK!" She screamed and stared down at me in disbelief that she had won. In disbelief that I had broken her collar bone and a few ribs. Her breath was heavy and I was afraid she was going to hyper ventilate. She swallowed hard and I eased her off of me. I sat next to her and let her lean against me. When I looked up I could tell I fucked up by not beating her. Our fathers had played us like fiddles, we set each other up. Now my father's knew how powerful of a fighter Buttercup was, even powerless she beat two Powerpuff girls and three Rowdyruff boys with skill alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey ladies and gents! As usual I hope you are enjoying the ride. This story might be wrapped up in the next few chapters or so. I don't want the story to feel lengthy. (SORRY I KNOW I'M ALWAYS SAYING THIS.) I think I am going to wait a week to post this chapter but as always READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE HALP. :) 3 SmittenKitten143**

Butch~

Bubbles rushed to our side.

"Let me heal it!" She said pushing herself into her sister's face. Brick brought her a water and Blossom brought a towel.

"No, I'll finish my last two days perfectly human." She hissed at her. I reached for the bottle to take from Brick. Blossom pressed the damp towel to her burnt arm and she hissed.

"Stop!" She screamed, her voice raw. I eased the water bottle into her hand and she gulped it greedily.

"What if it gets infected?" Blossom asked going to press again.

"I can fix your collar bone. I heard it snap." Bubbles urged, about to press her hands to her wounds. I could feel her body tensing as her sister's fused over her.

"Guys I'll handle it." I said standing, getting her to stand with me. I knew if I carried her in front of all of these people she would kill me on the spot.

As soon as we were in the walls of the castle I swept her off of her shaking legs. She glanced up at me with a mixture of relief and agitation. I treaded lightly to make sure I wasn't jarring her arm. I could tell she was hurting, it was written all over her face. Her lips were tight and her eye lids were fluttering, her back tensing with ever step I took. I eased her down on her bed and sat next to her. I grabbed a half dranken water off of her side table and handed it to her.

"Want me to stay or go?" I asked. She was clutching the sheets with her good hand as she adjusted herself, her ribs had to be screaming with every breath.

"Stay." She whispered and looked up at me.

"Okay I will." I said lying on my side beside her. I pushed some of her hair out of her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head no to get me to stop talking. I just lied there watching her fall into a deep much needed sleep. As I was beginning to doze I heard the door creak open. I looked over my shoulder to see Bubbles and put a finger to my lips. She nodded and rubbed her collar bone, asking to let her heal it. I nodded and patted my ribs to ask her to heal those too. She made her way over the Buttercup's side of the bed. Her hand glowed bright blue as she let it hover over her injuries.

"Don't heal the burn." I whispered lowly so only super human ears could hear. Bubbles glanced at me with worry, "You have to leave one battle scar." I knew she didn't want to get healed out of spite but I remembered how bad it hurt when I broke my arm when I was human. It burned for days and throbbed harder than my heart. Bubbles shrugged and did as I asked. Bubbles made her way to my side of the bed and pressed her lips to my ear.

"You're really good for her, Butch." She whispered and then left swiftly. I stared at the door for a few moments before returning my gaze to the peaceful Buttercup. Her face wasn't twisted up in pain anymore, her good hand no longer had a death grip on the sheets. She shifted to lay on her side and peeked at me. She gave a soft punch about the healing, she could tell instantly but her smile gave her away. She nuzzled her face into my chest and pressed her body against my own. I moved my arms around her and held her tightly. I let her sleep for another hour before waking her.

"You need to get cleaned up and have eat." I whispered in her ear. She groaned and pushed herself deeper in my chest.

"Noooo…." She mumbled, her voice sleepy and still raw.

"Come on. I'll give you the full princess treatment." I cooed, "I'll carry you everywhere and pick out your clothes. I'll make you a snack."

"The princess treatment sounds nice." She purred and gently pushed herself away from me. We stared at each other for a moment before her smile widened.

"I am ready knight." She said arching her back so I could slip my arms under her easier. I chuckled and brought her into the bathroom. I sat her clothes on the counter of the sink and set her on the shower bench. I grabbed the shower head and put the water on hot. I put the water just above her wound so it would gently stream on to out. She hissed but let me clean the wound.

"Okay now shower princess. I'll step outside." I teased.

"No." She said almost too quickly, "Stay here but don't watch."

I let go of the door knob and looked over my shoulder. Her face seemed sincere so I sat down in front of the door with my back to her.

"Thanks." She murmured as I heard her undress. The room began to fill with steam and the smell of her body wash. Buttercup always smelt tropical, even while she was sweating. She smelt like coconuts and mangos, I inhaled deeply and let the scent tickle my nose. A few moments later I heard her padding toward me. She tapped me on the shoulder, a towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Your turn." She giggled, "You smell too."

"Are you going to face away?" I asked making my way to the glass shower.

"No. You owe me a strip tease."

"Oh? But I haven't seen anything." I said as I pulled my black shirt over my head, revealing my washboard abs and scar. Her eyes lingered on the scar for a moment and she stepped towards me. She placed her finger on my neck and traced the scar all the way down to the hem of my pants. It sent the same shiver down my spine like it had when she traced it over my shirt all those months ago. I felt myself grow hard and my forearms tensed. I pulled her into me and ripped off her towel.

"Hey no fair." She whispered, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"I can't see anything with you pressed against me huh?" I said, looking over her shoulder to see that nice muscular ass. I let my hands slip off of her hips and cup her cheeks. She reached up and kissed me after a while, me playing with her ass, her nipples hard against my chest. I broke the kiss and licked my lips.

"I've still got to take a shower cause I'm smelly remember?" I teased and planted a kiss on her forehead. The towel was too far for her to cover herself, she knew that too.

"You can't stare for too long. Close your eyes until I say so." She whispered and I did as she said, "Okay." She was a few steps away from me but damn did she look so fucking good. Her hands were behind her back, her stomach was tight and toned, her tits perky with nice olive-pink nipples. She was looking away from me chewing on her lip as her blush spread across her cheeks.

"Damn baby can you get anymore gorgeous?" I asked, picking her shirt up off of the counter and slipping it over her head and onto her arms. She looked at my chest instead of my face as I lifted her onto the sink counter.

"Thank you for the show princess." I whispered in her ear and nipped it. I turned to get into the shower and finished undressing. I could feel her eyes on my ass and smirked.

Bubbles~

"Boomer we have to push Butch and Buttercup closer together." I said as I brushed my hair. I was getting ready for a play that was going to be happening at the theater in a few hours. It was nothing fancy but nothing was better than the time it takes to get ready. The hour or so that it takes women to get ready is more of a mental prep thing. You are pampering yourself, getting your makeup just right and finding a killer outfit. I was going to wait to do my makeup until the show was an hour away. I turned to Boomer who had long since moved into my room with me. He was searching the closet for the perfect shirt.

"Well isn't that the whole point of Butch wooing Buttercup?" He asked, staring endlessly at all of the shades of blue mixed in the closet.

"Yes but we need to push them even closer." I said watching his toned back flex as he reached for a shirt before changing his mind. His hand was on his chin, just staring.

"Baby they are all blue."

"I know. I love blue but I kinda want to…" He trailed off for a moment, "Secretly show my support for BC and Butchie."

"Like how?" I said, slipping my hands around his chest.

"Color maybe? I don't know. Like you said they are all blue." He chuckled placing a hand on my own, hand still glued to his chin.

"Well we could put a little green in our outfits. Maybe a tie."

"No that would be bad. Their greens clash with our blues." He laughed. I nodded my head in agreement, glad that my counterpart understood fashion. Brick and Blossom already agreed to go to the theater so all we had to do was convince Butch and Buttercup. Thankfully this play was supposed to be a combination of love story, drama, and action.

I tiptoed to Buttercups room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called as I peaked in. Butch was sitting on her bed with his sketch book in hand. His art supplies spread out all around him, while Buttercup was at her desk, designing war plans no doubt.

"Hey will you go to a play with Boomer and I?" I blurted out while stepping into the room. She sighed.

"Bubbles you know I am not a fan of plays."

"Oh come on! We hardly hang out and I want you to go."

"What kind of play is it?" She asked still not looking at me.

"Romantic and Action." I said, bouncing a little.

"I don't know. Ask me tomorrow."

"But it's tonight!"

"What? When?"

"In like an hour." I said shyly she whipped around to face me.

"Really Bub? Why are you asking such last minute?"

"I know you like to be spontaneous." I said sadly, "I just really want you to go."

She was quiet for a long moment before glancing at Butch.

"Convince him to go and I will." She said, pointing to the boy who was submerged in his art, headphones blaring music. Easy enough. All I had to do was ask Butch to go and he would say yes. I think he would know how badly I wanted her to go with us. I tapped him on his shoulder and he adjusted his headphones so one was off of his ear, still looking at his drawing.

"Yes?" He asked after a few more strokes of the pencil. He was drawing Buttercup earlier today, in that weird fighting style. It looked very real, as if Buttercup was going to fight off of the page.

"Um there is a play tonight and I want Buttercup to come but she won't come unless you go."

"Okay, I'll go." He said, finally meeting my eyes. Buttercup gave him a slight glare before looking towards me.I beamed at her, glad it wasn't a fight to get him to agree.

"I guess I am going but how are we going to get there?"

"You'll see! Just get ready and meet us in the front yard!" I squealed and rushed the boys out, "Oh and wear something cute!"

Buttercup was wearing a black leather jacket, a crop top and tight black jeans. She had on a black velvet choker that had a small black bow. Crop tops always looked so good on Buttercup, her belly was very well toned, the outlines of her abs showing even when she was relaxed. Butch was wearing cargo shorts, a black muscle tee paired with his beat up chucks. Totally Butch and Buttercup. I tell them to look cute and this is their idea. I giggled to myself. Boomer brought up the four horses for us to ride to the theater. Usually we would fly but I knew Buttercup did not want to be carried by any of us. My horse was liquid sunshine, and so was Boomer's. Butch's horse was a black Clydesdale while Buttercup's was a beautiful chocolate mustang. The boys had their horses brought to our stables once they found out that they would be living here.

"Aren't Blossom and Brick going?" Buttercup asked, petting her horse.

"Yes they took their horses out for a romantic ride alone earlier, they will meet us there." I said mounting my horse. Buttercup picked up some of my mare's mane.

"I like the green bows." She said, fingering the silk ribbon. I think she knew what they signified but didn't act the wiser. She mounted her horse and led the way. Her horse started off with a gallop and she laughed and slowed her horse down to keep pace with Butch's. This went back and forth for a bit, while Butch smiled and eyed the mustang.

"Oh Buttercup, Just let her run. It's probably been awhile since you've ridden her and she clearly wants to go with you." He teased. She glanced at Butch and then set off in a sprint with the horse. Her hair whipping back behind her while she stood in a slightly squatted position. I smiled and thought about the last time I had a horse sprinting, it had been a long time since I preferred to ride side saddle now. After a few miles she had her horse stopped and waiting for us. I hope it reminded her of flying a little bit, I couldn't imagine going a whole day without flying let alone a whole week.

As the play came to an end I could see Butch and Buttercup snickering to one another. Buttercup probably predicted the whole play and told Butch and they were now making fun of it. Which didn't matter because it had been such a long time since I had seen Buttercup really smile. I watched most of the play but missed the very end, Buttercup had brought Butch's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it very quickly. I got super excited and squeezed Boomer's arm, making him miss the final scene too. But it didn't matter we were seeing something so much better.

Butch~

Breakfast was later than usual. I had actually arrived on time but no one was there and a maid informed breakfast would be an hour later. So I took my normal seat and she poured me some coffee. My mind lingered over the last twenty four hours. The kiss on my hand, the way Buttercup looked so free on that horse, our steamy moment in the bathroom, the sound of her collar bone snapping. I sipped my coffee and tried to forget the last part. A maid brought me the paper and I read the headline. "Tough Princess will share the General status with Tough Prince." Below was a snapshot of Buttercup and I commanding the troops. I tossed the paper to the middle of the table, wondering what was even so important that that had made the paper. Everyone filed in one by one, Buttercup took her seat next to me, rubbing her eyes for a moment. Our Father's sat and whispered to one another.

"We have an announcement." They said in unison sounding like twins more and more every day. Everyone's eyes went towards the kings. I was starting to sweat, thinking about how well they played Buttercup and myself.

"Starting the moment Buttercup gets her power back you all will be training with her."

"What the fuck?" Buttercup said, her eyes flickering towards the two patriarchs. Damn if looks could kill.

"Yes you will be training your sisters and Butch's brothers in training. Like you have been doing with Butch." Her Father said sipping his coffee. I noticed Brick give Buttercup a small concerned look before acting as if nothing was interesting. I took a mental note of the action and glanced at the rest of the room.

"But what if we don't want to train." Blossom interjected.

"It is clear that you all need to. Buttercup is as strong and swift as a human right now and defeated all of you in a matter of minutes. It is pitiful and there can be beings stronger than yourselves." Utonium growled out.

"You all need to be on your toes." Father added. I felt relief flood me, I was worried they would strip her of her powers for being too strong, my father had done that to me before. It was a tactic to make you train less and try less for fear of being over powered. I glanced at BC who seemed to be brooding over her breakfast. She, as usual didn't eat and excused herself quickly. After about half an hour Brick excused himself too and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Brick~

I knew I would find her in the training room. She had ripped all the padding off of the only remaining dummy. Punching metal again but her body was shaking already, I could see start to see her ribs and hip bones as she trained in a sports bra and shorts. Maybe she knew that the Chemical X would restore her former weight, that it wouldn't let her body feed off of her muscles. I shut the door behind me as I entered. She didn't even bother to look up.

"I don't think you should go." I said watching her back tense as she reared her arm back.

"I knew you were going to fucking say that!" She hissed as she landed a punch. Her knuckles would be forever split at this rate, the dummy skirted but she was panting. The Antidote X was just taking the life out of her. It was hard for the body to keep creating all of this Chemical X just to have it broken down by Antidote X, then your body had to try to metabolize all of it. She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes. The sound of her heavy breathing drowning the silence in the room. If she didn't eat enough soon she would be bed bound for her final day.

"Look just play it off. Train us for a week. Say you need a break to hone your own skills and then train us again." I offered, "They should understand."

She gave out a short sharp laugh.

"Yea they don't understand anything at all anymore Brick." She said turning to face me, "Ever since you and your stupid fucking brothers came here all reason went out the door."

"Hey."

"Don't give me that hey bullshit right now." Her eyes were wild and I could hear how hard her heart was beating. I just gave her a cool stare, she was going down a rough path.

"Look I think that's your best option. It's either learn some damn patience and wait or don't do it at all. They would be totally suspicious if you just up and leave as soon as you get your power back."

"I don't even think Boomer and Bubbles will hit each other at this point. This is way over my head. Yall fuckers need to just stay in your proper posti…."

"Shhhhhhh." I silenced her, listening to what I thought was footsteps outside of the door. I dropped to the ground and stared under the crack of the door, no feet. Maybe I was just getting paranoid, it had been a long time since I had to keep a secret from my brothers and Blossom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys. I am trying not to update everyday now because I want there to be some suspense! Please read and review!**

Brick~

Dinner was silent as everyone ate slowly. Sending glances at the two kings every other bite or so. Before dinner came to a close the two kings stood and exited the room, heading towards the lab. Where they have been for most of the week. Blossom's and Buttercup's eyes flickered towards the door and then back to their food. Nobody was really eating, they were all staring at their plates, minds fixated on their own problems.

"You guys may want to eat." Buttercup said leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Cause I'mma run yall's asses ragged."

Butch chuckled and began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Seriously guys she will." Butch said between bites, motioning for everyone to eat, "You better eat something too Butterbabe or your body will burn out tomorrow."

She shrugged her shoulders but actually started to eat. She was pale, her cheeks flush from all the exertion from the last few days.

"We are going to be meeting at the training grounds at 5am. Do not be late, we will stop for either lunch or dinner. Not both. You guys have a lot of catching up to do. I advise not eating breakfast because you will end up throwing it up later." Buttercup said before downing her water. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still staring into their plates. This was going to be as bad as training with HIM.

Five am came way too soon. I could barely keep my eyes open as we stood in the dark in the training fields. Blossom had gotten me up at 4:30. She was already dressed in tight black athletic pants and a pink tank top. She told me to wear something light because it was going to be a scorcher. She hadn't lied, the sun wasn't even up but it felt like 80 degrees in the shade. I pulled at my light red shirt collar and let out a heavy breath. We were all standing in a line while Buttercup stood before us. She wore camo pants that were tucked into black combat boots and a black tank top. Butch was matching her, clearly use to the routine, actually awake and waiting for what was to come today. Bubbles wore something similar to Blossom and Boomer was matching myself, light colored shirt with athletic shorts.

"So what are we starting with?" Blossom asked, "Combat? Are we going to do a warm up?"

Buttercup's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. She produced a flask from one of her cargo pockets and took a swift swig.

"What is that for?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms. She knew full well it was alcohol.

"For all of your dumb questions." She replied and Blossom huffed.

"Six laps around the perimeter of the castle." Buttercup said simply. This was going to be so easy. Six laps was nothing, we could all have that done in three minutes and here I was worried that this was going to be Hell.

"At human speed." She added, pointing in our starting direction, "No cheating I'll be in the air watching."

"Why won't you be doing this with us?" Blossom asked, she was very inquisitive this morning. Clearly not use to not being the leader. Buttercup sighed and took a larger swig than before, she returned her flask back into the cargo pocket.

"Did I or did I not kick all of your asses while I was human?" She hissed, " **Now run!** "

As we all broke into a painfully slow sprint I hadn't realized that Butch had already begun. He must have started when she said six laps. When we all finally returned to the start point the final time we were barely winded.

"Again." She said staring at us, "Full speed, 60 laps."

"I'm sorry did you say sixty?" Bubbles gasped.

"Yes, 60. Full sprint. If you all don't keep up the full sprint then you'll do it over again." She said floating above us.

Sixty laps later and we were all panting, grasping our knees while pulling precious air into our burning lungs.

"Okay again. But keep the same pace." She was floating cross legged in the air.

"Why don't you have to do this again?" Blossom hissed, sweat dripping off her nose.

"Well congratulations Blossom has earned you guys 15 more laps."

Butch sucked his teeth and eyed all of us.

"Who's the slowest?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Probably Bubbles." Blossom stated, while Bubbles sent her a nasty glare. Which made a little sense, since Butch was the fastest out of the three of us, Boomer and I were around the same speed.

"Well then everyone keep pace with Bubbles. No letting up or she will seriously make us do it again." He snorted jogging in place to keep himself loose, "Oh and thanks Blossom for the extra fucking laps."

"Hey, it's not like she knew that would happen." I said straitening myself but Butch just snorted.

"Do you guys want more laps?" Buttercup called out from above us, "If you guys don't start running soon there will be another 15 added."

Bubbles started out in a sprint and we all kept pace with her, after the 75 hellish laps we were all shaking, except for Butch.

"Water break." Buttercup announced, setting a water bottle in front of each of us, "Don't chug, or you'll cramp. Swish and spit."

Blossom had already finished her water before her sister even finished her sentence. I side eyed her and hoped she wouldn't cramp. Not ten minutes later was Blossom doubled over in the middle of an exercise, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Didn't listen huh?" Buttercup asked, pushing Blossom to the side of the field, "You've got five minutes to get over it."

After about two hours it was time for another water break. We had done endless push-ups, suicides, grape vines and running with very heavy weights. She had been particularly harsh on Butch. Giving him extra weights, extra sprints and even snapping at him. I could tell he was getting more and more irritated by the second, her picking on him wasn't part of the usual training. Buttercup had taken a few laps before returning to the group.

"Hope you guys are ready for combat. Fight your counterpart." Buttercup said, sipping some water. Boomer and Bubbles gave each other looks, their hands tightly clasped together.

"I don't think I can." They said in unison, eyes locked.

"Oh please. Boomer is the best option for you Bubbles. He thinks like you do and everyone is their own worst enemy."

"Buttercup, just switch it up. They haven't fought in how long?" Butch interjected.

"Butch, I'm sorry are you getting yourself confused with Blossom? I didn't know you were a bossy bitch too." Buttercup said tapping her chin. I swallowed hard and could feel how angry Butch was getting. Surprisingly he collected himself and let out a long sigh, his eyes flickered towards the couple and back to her. Bubbles seemed to be close in tears as she held on to Boomer's hand like a life line.

"Fine. Bubbles fight Butch, Blossom fight Boomer and I will fight Brick." She hissed out, standing before me. Butch stiffened.

Blossom and Boomer easily dodged each other's punches, and half-heartedly fought. Butch took it so easy on Bubbles I don't even think you could count it as a fight.

"Oh and now you fight like a bitch huh Butch?" Buttercup asked between, landing punches on my face. I put up my arms to block the rest of the punches she was sending my way. Bubbles and Butch stopped 'fighting' while Butch's expression went dark.

"Fight me now." Butch snorted, "I think they need a demonstration on how to spar."

"Again. I see you're confused." Buttercup hissed, turning her attention away from me.

" **Fight me now.** " He growled, their noses touching, "Since clearly you have a problem with me today. You've been nothing but a bitch."

That earned him a punch to the face. We all stepped back, giving the couple space.

Buttercup~

I couldn't fucking stand Butch. I couldn't stand that he made me feel like I was floating when I wasn't, that he made me feel safe and calm with his touch. That there was no reason to fight except for him. I hate him because he was making me fall, like the other two fools. He made his way towards me, ducking low but I dodged. I flew in the air and he followed. We exchanged an even amount of punching, rage fueling the ferocity of the fight. I kicked him in the ribs and he looked up at me with dark eyes. He grabbed my left wrist and twisted it the wrong way. Having no problems breaking bones now that they would heal in minutes. I threw up my arms to protect myself from his punches. My forearms were already bruising, my left one threatening to snap. He caught me in the middle of a punch, connecting his fist to my face, hard. Hard enough to send me crashing into the ground, another crater to add to the training field. He was on top of me in a second. His face was close to mine, his nose rubbing against mine. His eyes were angry and narrowed at me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, pressing his forehead against my own, "Did I do something? I don't understand why you've been a bitch since you woke up. You didn't even come and get me like you've been doing."

I gave him a small head butt, a warning to not talk. I didn't want to hear his words. He stared at me for a long moment.

"Oh I get it." Butch said, his eyes lightening some, "You're running from your feelings again."

"No. It was a ploy."

"A ploy?" He snorted, his eyes dark again.

"I wanted to get close to you, get under skin while I was vulnerable. I want to tear you up from the inside out. Why else would I ask to see your _terrible_ drawings?" I snarled, venom soaking every word, it made my chest tight to even hear myself say that. His drawings were breath taking. He looked me deep in the eyes and leaned towards my ear.

"Buttercup you are treading on some thin fucking ice." Butch growled, "I know this is you trying to run. I've been there before. I know how you look at me Buttercup, how you run your hands through my hair while I sleep, how you let me see you naked, how you trusted me to catch you when you jumped."

I head butted him again but this time hard enough for our foreheads to bleed. I shoved him off of me.

"Switch partners Butch." I said, crossing my arms, "Fight Brick. I'm sure they have seen enough of an example now."

Butch took out the rest of his frustration on his brother. Landing hits before Brick could even think to counter. I told Blossom and Bubbles to fight. Boomer sat in the grass watching, looking as if he wanted to intervene. Blossom and Bubbles were landing sound punches but not what they use to. I saw Bubbles fist fight Blossom over a shirt once and that was a more intense fight than this. I can't believe how rusty they had all gotten.

"Enough." I said, "A hundred laps with weights."

They all groaned but did as I asked. Butch sent me a nasty glare before doubling his own weight and starting off in a sprint.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N In the next few chapters shit is about to get real. As I stated before I am starting to wrap this story up. I have a few more to post but I may wait until I have fully completed the story. Please let me know if this is long winded. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

Bubbles~

I sat at dinner and started shoving food into my mouth before setting it on my plate. Buttercup Bootcamp was fucking crucial. Pardon my language. I was exhausted and my muscles were screaming for a hot bath. I glanced at Boomer who was picking out his food, his face seemed off, like he was mad. I was about to ask him what was wrong before I felt lips on my left ear.

"We need to talk. I have something to tell you, No Blossom." Buttercup whispered into my ear before taking her seat next to me. Brick and Blossom came down to dinner after showering, I was too hungry to even bother. I glanced around the room for Butch but realized maybe he and Buttercup were having a spat.

"Where's Butch?" I asked nudging BC.

"I don't know I don't keep tabs on him." She snorted, "Maybe he's doing some extra training."

I stared at her for a moment, something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was glad that she had gained all of that weight back. Chemical X was a hell of a drug, it truly did wonders.

"No Boomer either." She whispered to me.

"Oh Secret meeting?" I whispered back and she nodded. My sister never had a secret meeting with me. That was more of a Blossom and me thing. I pursed my lips before facing my fiancé who was still in his own little world.

"Look Bubbles I am serious when I say you can't say anything to anyone!" Buttercup said sitting on my bed with me.

"Okay I said I won't. I won't tell Boomer or Blossom." I admitted those would be the only people I would blab too.

"Well when I was human I was snooping around the castle. I went into the lab to see where Dad kept all of the Chemical X, anyway I found his journal." She said as she tossed copied pages into my lap. I started down at them, some had formulas on them and others were entries.

"Turns out Bubbles that Mojo used to be Dad's close friend and assistant on project X. Aka Chemical X. Anyway Mojo got mixed up in the wrong crowd and got the shit beat out of him. I mean inches from death and if he did pull through he would be paralyzed for life. So Dad not wanting to lose his friend, injected him with some Chemical X. It was enough to heal him, make him a little bit smarter but no powers. Turns out it did mess with his brain chemistry and Mojo started torturing subjects just to heal them with X. Dad didn't go for that and kicked him out, not knowing he took both Chemical and Antidote X. Thus the Rowdy Ruff boys were born!" Buttercup stated as I held the papers, confirming the accounts. I was shaking.

"We have to tell Bloss." I said reading the accounts of the tortured victims and how Mojo had severed heads and reattached them backwards. I threw the papers back towards Buttercup after reading that.

"Hell no Bubbles, you know she would confront Dad." Buttercup said snatching the papers and stuffing them back into her folder.

"Yea but he is living here with us Buttercup! He's psycho!" I exclaimed, shivering at the thought.

"Oh but one of his creations sleeping with you is no problem?" She snorted and I started at her hard.

"Fine. We won't tell Blossom but I think you should think about it. She'll know what to do."

"I'm not so sure about that. Mojo is still a whack job but clearly not as bad as he used to be. Apparently the boys changed him but he is still very misguided." Buttercup shrugged, "Especially with HIM breathing down his neck."

We sat in silence for a while before Buttercup went to stand.

"Hey so Boomer and Brick have been meeting in the garden at odd hours latley. Is Boomer having nightmares?" She asked and I gulped not knowing how to answer.

Blossom~

Holy shit was training killing me. It had been a whole week and my muscles screamed with fatigue, begging me to stop. Is this the type of training Buttercup went through when she went off to train on her own? Did she do this to herself?

I pulled the weight off of my shoulders, glad that training was coming to a close for the day. I huffed and puffed before drinking my water, slowly this time to avoid those awful stomach cramps. Brick came up behind me and patted my back. I smiled up at him, so thankful that we didn't have to fight one another. Instead Buttercup put up dummies for us to practice sparing. My stomach growled and I couldn't wait until dinner.

When we all got to dinner we were all actually laughing. Though Buttercup was standing farther away from Butch than usual. She seemed to be avoiding him since she regained her powers, which was odd. When she was human they were becoming closely knit. Butch's trial was coming to an end soon and Father said as soon as we were married he was going to step down and continue his research. Though I thought he had already mentally stepped down, he was missing meals to hole himself up in his lab.

"Next few days you guys are free to train on your own." Buttercup announced, downing her wine.

"Why?" I asked

"I have my own training I need to do." She said simply, pouring herself a harder drink. I thought for a long moment and decided to let it go. My sister was really helping me improve my fighting technique, as much of a bitch Buttercup could be she had a huge heart.

"Well I made something totally cool in my lab after training yesterday. Something I think you would both like." I said staring at my sisters. The boys talked amongst themselves while I leaned in to reveal more.

"Oh what is it?" Bubbles asked, excited.

"Nail polish."

"Oh and I would like that how?" Buttercup teased, sipping more liquor.

"It's got poison in it. When it comes into contact with blood the poison activates and paralyzes the victim." Bubbles wrinkled up her nose while Buttercup's eyes lit up, "Oh Bubbles I can make it in blue."

With that Bubbles got all enticed and asked what shades of blue it came in. If she could coordinate all of her outfits around it, if it would match her shoes. Buttercup and I rolled our eyes and shared a laugh.

"What? These are important questions!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"How long does the poison last?" Buttercup asked.

"A day at the most."

"Oh so not permanent. Well I want to try it out. What is the prototype color?"

"Black." I announced.

"Oh I have got to have I now." Buttercup said, "Can you paint my nails tonight? Does it matter what type of blood?"

"No. All species. Yes I will paint your nails tonight." I beamed, "I mean if you want."

"Hell yea Bloss if it's poison nail polish that comes in black you _know_ I want it."

Buttercup~

Blossom was always the best at painting nails. Shit looked flawless. The polish was that deep matte black, the type of black you would think dark voids would look like. This was going to be super helpful on my missions. I laughed, really laughed with my sister's for the first time in a long time. We talked and talked about almost everything. Bubble's told us about her sex stories to which I half gagged and Blossom turned deep red. She said she still hadn't lost her virginity yet but I doubted it. I started at her ring and knew better, I also knew better because Bubbles had told me what happened in the library. I was half tempted to say something to Blossom about the journal, it had been a full four days since I told Bubbles. I swallowed down the conversation and said I needed to get to bed. They begged me to stay and have a sleep over with them in Blossom's room to which I denied. Though I was half tempted but I had already written the King of the East that I would be there tomorrow morning. His task was easy and didn't even take a few hours so I flew off to Butch's old digs. I stood by the outer wall that had to be ten feet tall. The guards were paying me to basically do their job while they played cards within the wall. They had let the riff raff in plus there was a certain pest I needed to take care of. I was killing two birds with one stone. I took care of the riff raff in half a day's time and started to look for a certain raven haired male. I walked around the outer city for hours. I had spotted him, I quickened my pace to catch up with him but I couldn't help but notice this older lady walking towards me. Her hair was greasy and grey, her lips parted in a strange O shape and her skin seemed paper thin. The second she locked eyes with me the world had stopped. I got into an offensive stance and she simply put her hand up.

"No need to fight my child." She said, her voice was raspy, and she sounded as if she was underwater. She had to be a gypsy or a witch. Gypsies or witches were the only two living things that could stop time and have another person aware in it. She seemed off, usually gypsies or witches were tan but she was ash gray like her hair, her lips seemed blue and her veins were oversized.

"I am here to pass a message from beyond. The message of your demise." She breathed out, she was missing teeth and had no tongue. I shivered, not realizing I was being confronted by an oracle.

"Demise?"

"Yes young one. You and your sister's

"I am here to pass a message from beyond. The message of your demise."

"Demise?"

"Yes young one. You and your sister's are in great peril. Three puppets will dance the dance and help you meet your end."

As I was about to ask more questions time resumed and the woman fell to the ground. I placed my fingers to her pulse point, her skin was freezing, she was dead. She had been dead for hours. I shuddered as people stared on, not wanting to deal with the body. I gritted my teeth and closed her cloudy eyes. Her body disappeared then. I stood for a moment, thinking. I knew exactly who the puppets were. When I looked up to scan the crowd I spotted him. I zoomed after him and lifted him into the air, I flew to a secluded meadow and dropped him hard.

"Hello Ace." I purred, leaning down to get a good look at his face. It gained a few scars since the last time I had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, backing away from me.

"Oh? Did you forget my promise?" I smiled, "I saw you spying on me while I was human. I couldn't kill you on the spot then but I can kill you now."

"No I wasn't there, that wasn't me."

"Oh Ace I was your fool once and never again. What have you been revealing to our friend?"

Ace stared up at me with his beady black eyes, his mouth agape and his hands still scooting him backward. I looked at my black nails and smiled, I slashed him and his face was frozen in the most perfect expression. He looked like he was going to shit himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry this whole story is centered around greens. Hopefully Blues and Reds will come in soon. It's hard cause ButchXButtercup is life lol. ENJOY READ AND REVIEW.**

Butch~

I couldn't find Buttercup anywhere. I asked her sister's where she was and they just told me she probably went to see Master since she said she was training. But how could they buy that bullshit lie with what happened last time? It had been a day since I last saw her. The words she said to me at training were still echoing in my head. I had drowned it out every night since then with various drugs and alcohol. I finally decided to man up and face my problem.

"Brick." I called to my brother who was lightly sparing with Boomer. He came over to the shaded tree and took the water from my hand.

"Yea what's up?" He asked after he finished drinking.

"Have you seen Butterball?" I said looking down on him. I was the tallest of the three of us. A few inches taller than Brick and much bulker too. Brick made a convincing confused face.

"No I have no idea where she is." He said laughing, rubbing his hand behind his head, "Sweet Red said she's probably across the world right now training."

I couldn't believe my own brother was lying to me. Sure he lied to us before but he made Boomer and I a promise that he would never lie again. I guess that promise had an expiration date. I had overheard them talking the other day but she never said where she was going, I was counting on Brick to tell the truth.

"Okay man thanks." I said looking past him at the sunset. It was deep pinks and reds, a very Brick and Blossom sunset.

Buttercup~

I returned late that night, covered in blood and the stench of death. I opened my window gently and landed in the middle of my room.

"And where have you been princess?"

I gulped, the dark figure sitting on my bed could only be one person. I was hoping it was Brick but I was let down when I saw those glowing green eyes. I turned on the lights and frowned.

"Out." I replied, stripping myself of my dirty clothes.

"Out where?" Butch growled, still leaning against the head board, his sketch book lay in his lap.

"You draw in the dark?" I asked, grabbing a clean shirt from my dresser, "No wonder your art is rough."

Butch was quiet for a long moment before standing. He stood before me, his muscular arms crossed.

"Out where?" He repeated his question, calmer than expected.

"Master's." I lied, figuring my sisters mentioned I was there. That's where they always thought I went when I said I was out training.

"Yea?" He said lifting my combat boot to study it, "This dirt is too red to be near Master's dojo. That dirt would be rich soil, he lives on a mountain does he not?"

"We switched up the terrain."

"No, you went North." Butch glared, "How far North did you go?"

"Still in my own kingdom."

"Who are you killing in your own kingdom? Plus that's bullshit, you want to know what separated your land from our own? The soil, your kingdom has dark brown soil, ours was clay. You went to the castle didn't you?"

I shrugged, not wanting to answer. I snatched the boot from Butch.

"When did you become a dirt expert?" I hissed but he didn't say anything. He picked up my blood stained clothes.

"Human." He stated, chewing on his lip, "You killed a human?"

"He was dead on the inside anyway."

"What's with the long white hair?" Butch asked, pulling a strand from the black shirt.

"Was he old?"

I shook my head no, now I really didn't want to speak to him. The old ladies words repeated themselves in my head 'Three puppets will dance the dance and help you meet your end.'

"It's none of your fucking business now get out of my fucking room before I kill you too!" I screamed, Butch stood unflinching. I snatched the clothes from his hands and set them ablaze in green hot flames. Blossom and Bubbles were at my door in seconds.

"Hey what's going on?" Blossom prompted, holding her deep pink robe closed. Bubbles pressed herself against Blossom, hard enough that she entered the room. Brick and Boomer showed up a few moments later.

"Butchie here is invading my personal space." I hissed at them, "I just got home and I want to sleep."

The four exchanged looks before Brick spoke up.

"Maybe you should give her some more space."

"Space my ass. She is up to no good." Butch growled.

"Up to no good?" Boomer asked, "She's just been training."

"Oh so everyone is buying that bullshit lie?" Butch asked, looking Brick dead in the eye. Brick gave nothing away with his cool expression.

"I don't think it's a bullshit lie Brother." Brick's voice sounded like it did when we were kids. The iciness of his tone is what always stung.

"Oh really? What do you think it is then?" Butch asked, stepping closer to his eldest brother.

"I believe you need to get some rest Butch. Buttercup is back, which means training tomorrow." Brick said getting in Butch's face, "That's an order."

Butch stared down his brother, their faces inches apart and you could feel the tension in the room. The air grew heavier and the lights flickered.

"Alright Big Bro. I know you'd **_never_** lie to me." Butch's tone was a mixture of sincere and sarcastic as he pushed his way past his brother.

Butch~

Another day of training and I was already bored. What Buttercup had the group doing was easy shit. I tried making it harder by tripling my weight but a guy could only do the basics for so long and fourteen days was too long. I decided now was a good time as ever to confront Buttercup plus I had run out of drugs.

"Hey we should fight." I said leaning next to her in the shade, "I know you are as bored as I am."

"Do you need to do some laps?" She asked, her gaze fixed on Bubbles and Blossom fighting. Actually fighting this time, blood was streaming down both of their faces.

"No, I need real exercise. A real challenge." I purred and grazed her arm, she quickly withdrew. I sighed.

"Just fight me. Take out all of your frustrations and pent up emotions on me Babe." I whispered in her ear. She stared at me from the corner of her eye.

"Fine." She sighed and stepped away from the tree. Everyone else got the hint and stood out of our way. It started off light, we were both warming up and remembering our reach. Then I punched Buttercup as hard as I could, she flew through a few trees before standing. She rushed me and returned the punch, but I only skidded a few feet. Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened, she was pissed that I didn't go flying like her. Little did she know I blew off a lot of steam by training when she had cut me with her tongue. We exchanged a few more punches before I gave her a sharp uppercut, sending her two stories in the air. She floated there rubbing her jaw and I joined her.

"Wow you must have nothing going on Butterbabe." I said crossing my arms.

"The fuck I don't." She growled and charged me. I dodged and she rounded back but I teleported behind her. I wrapped my arms under her arms and clasped the back of her head, putting her in a good head lock.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled against my grip.

"Agree to a small game first and I will." I sang song. She bit her lip and tried to head butt me but I held her head firmly in place. She scratched at my arms almost making them bleed.

"Tell me what the game is first." She said half defeated, half growl.

"You tell me a secret and punch me. I do the same okay? Sound fair?"

"Fine."

I released her and she scrambled to get out of my reach. She floated before me with her arms crossed.

"You have to begin." She grumbled and I chewed my lip for a moment.

"My favorite power is flying."

"Over super strength?" She asked.

"Yes, anyone can have super strength, Vampires, giants. We are the only humanoids with flight." I said rearing my fist in the air and connected it to her rock hard abs. The air whooshed out of her but she regained her stance. She stared for a long moment.

"Come on, one secret."

"Sometimes I hate the color green." She said punching me in the gut, the air escaping me this time.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so angry." I said punching her in the face. She grinned at that one. We stared at each other for a while, that special way she looked at me returned to her eyes.

"You were right last week. I did go on a mission." She said punching me hard in the mouth. I felt my lip split as my head turned from the force.

"I know you did. I know you told Brick where you were going too." I said punching her again in the stomach. We floated in silence.

"One more secret. Then we will be even." I insisted but she was still silent, her green eyes were boring into my own, as if searching for her secret.

"I don't really hate your drawings." She said looking away from me. Little did she know that that made my chest tight and airy at the same time. I had half believed her, that she hated them especially since she mentioned it twice. She made me feel stupid for sharing my life with her, to be vulnerable in front of the toughest person I knew. She hooked me hard in the eye, I felt my ocular bone crack with the impact but I couldn't stop smirking.

Bubbles~

It had been a full week and a half since Buttercup had showed me the copies of Father's journal. She had told me a few days ago she was worried that Father was starting to follow Mojo's old path. I was either getting no sleep or dreaming of Mojo's smile being too wide as he pulled the stiches through the flesh of another. I shuddered and whispered to Blossom while Buttercup was fighting Butch. I told her we needed to have a secret sister meeting. She asked if Buttercup would be joining and I shook my head no.

"So what is it you had to tell me?" Blossom asked toweling her hair. I gulped and felt the weight in my stomach become heavier.

"Buttercup told me some stuff the other day."

"Like what?" She inquired, her back to me as she got dressed.

"That Father and Mojo used to work together and then he got mixed up and beat up! That Father injected him with Chemical X and he killed people Blossom to put them back together to bring them back to life." I blurted out, wrinkling Blossom's perfect pink sheets.

"Woah woah woah what?" Blossom stood before me, her pink eyes staring hard, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"We need to confront Buttercup." Blossom continued, "And then Father."

"No!" I yelled but Blossom was already out of her room and knocking on Buttercup's door.

"So when were you going to tell me Buttercup?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms, her voice in that old mom voice. Buttercup stared at Blossom for a moment before glancing at me and connecting the dots.

"You didn't." She said, her hands shaking.

"Buttercup, Bubbles did the right thing by telling me."

"You would have kept the secret from me if Blossom asked!" She roared at me.

"No I wouldn't have." I lied in a meek voice. Not even believing myself. Buttercup pushed Blossom out of the way and slapped me in the face. She slapped me hard enough that I landed in Butch's room, on his lap. Butch removed a head phone and stared down at me. My vision blurred at the bottom and I let out a wail to cry.

Butch~

I wasn't really sure what to do with Bubbles in my lap. Then she began to cry and my eyes widened. I had no idea how to fix Bubbles or even why she was crying and then I saw the red welt that was on her cheek. Bubbles' wail grew louder and louder and I was starting to worry that she was going to use her super sonic voice.

"Hey," I said softly, like I would do with BC, "What happened?"

She stared up at me with her big blue eyes and cried harder. Shit, I thought maybe being nice was the way to fix a nice person but I guess I was no Boomer. Speak of the devil and he shall come. Boomer picked Bubbles up in his arms and whispered in her ear. Bubbles calmed down some but was still crying.

"So is anyone gonna fill me in?" I asked following Boomer into the hallway. I closed my eyes and let my jaw tighten. When I opened my eyes again I reprocessed the scene. Blossom was about to be in tears, nursing her split lip, Brick was squatting next to her, reassuring her it would be gone by court. Brick's gaze caught my own.

"You need to control your girl!" He hissed at me and I laughed.

"Control her? Is she a dog?" I snickered. Brick was in my face and shoved me.

"Maybe, she sure does act like a bitch." Brick growled. I punched him so hard that blood and a tooth shot out of his mouth.

"She isn't a dog or a bitch." I said darkly as he pressed his fingers to his mouth, "You can't control misguided passion."

I flew out the window and looked everywhere for her until I could finally hear her breathing. She was crotched down behind a tree near the training grounds. Her breathing was uneven but I couldn't see her yet.

"I see you didn't take out all of your pent up emotion." I said rounding the tree but I stopped midstride. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Butch they always do this shit." She said rising to her feet, slamming her fists on my chest. I looked down at her and encircled her waist.

"What do you mean?"

"They always do this bullshit. Blossom and Bubbles keep shit from me but can't keep a secret for me. Bubbles always blabs to fucking Blossom and then Blossom acts like my mom!" She yelled into my chest and I just rubbed her back softly.

"They don't fucking get it Butch." She said slamming her fist on me again.

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME. TO BE INSIDE MY HEAD!" She exploded. I pulled her closer to me, still rubbing her back. I was about to soothe her with words but she continued.

"You're the only one who understands. The only one who knows what it feels like to go ridged with emotion. To feel so much passion and intense emotions that you just don't know how to process them so you do what you always do. Rely on good old anger. It has never failed you, never lead you down the wrong road and so you deal with things by just being mad. They don't know what it's like to always mask every emotion with rage because they can handle their feelings and I can't. They don't understand me at all and they don't try." She said nuzzling her face into my neck. There was a silence before I felt two cold pin pricks hit my neck. Then she began to shake and sob. I never felt my heart break in half faster than now. I pulled her legs from under her and supported her ass in one arm while the other rubbed her back. She cried for what seemed like forever and all I could do was listen.


	20. Chapter 20

Bubbles~

Buttercup didn't even speak to me in court. She literally ripped her throne from the ground and moved it a few feet away from me. Every citizen stared at the gap, making it that much harder to not cry. I glanced at Buttercup, her expression was bored as she leaned against the left side of her throne. Her legs were crossed and her crown adorned with emeralds and diamonds, was haphazardly on her head. She gritted her teeth with every new citizen, wishing this court was over as bad as I did. I could still feel the sting of her slap and words, I let out a shaky sigh.

"There have been a string of murders around the outer wall." A citizen said clutching his hat to his chest.

"What's new?" Buttercup asked, the room fell silent, "Maybe we should try a new method Father."

"What do you mean Buttercup?" He asked, his eyes had deep circles beneath them.

"Maybe we should act more like our friend King Mojo and kill them. Clearly locking them up isn't working." She said examining her nails, "I would have no problem taking care of the task at hand. I think I got that from you, Father."

There must have been something she had read in the journal she hadn't told me.

"Buttercup." Blossom hissed but to no avail. Buttercup paid her no mind.

"Oh is that so? Clear the room." Father said motioning everyone out but the royalty.

"So whom have I killed young one."

"I believe our friend Mojo." She said, looking him dead in the eye, one eye brow cocked.

Father's face went red for a moment.

"You didn't like him trying to sell the Chemical X on the black market. Chemical X was your first baby and he was taking advantage of it. Sure you wanted to scare him but you went to a gang that had a grudge against Mojo, feeling guilty that he was dying you injected him with Chemical X. It made him smarter and more deranged, more misguided, easier for HIM to manipulate. Fear is what drove you to create us after you convinced the original king to exile Mojo. Everyone loved the idea of us so much the people killed the former King and elected you. You never wanted all of this, you had months were you contemplated taking us out of the picture, silencing us forever. But then you noticed three little boys who looked awful similar to your girls. They had powers too and you now had to protect the kingdom that you were forced to have. Killing us was no longer an option." Her eyes were defiant, angry.

"Never tell me we were made from love again. I know the truth, we were made from fear, hatred. Just like the boys, you may have learned to love us at some point but for our first seven years you feared us, hated us, you hoped all six of us would take care of each other. Then you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty, too torn because we had a small piece of you in us. Blood from a cut hand falling into the mix. I'm sure you love Bubbles the most, I mean how couldn't you? She gave you flowers daily right? Then you loved Blossom because she had your intelligence right? But you never loved me. You still fear me. I am the constant reminder that you can't forget. I am your madness. I am your darkness. I am your every horrible thought. I am your rage. I am the worst of you embodied." Buttercup said standing, "A piece of advice Father, never write down your secrets."

Blossom~

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! Did Buttercup really read those things? Did he actually hate us that much? I turned to look towards Father, his eyes were sullen and his mouth was tight. Mojo was eyeing him too. He was the reason why he was beaten inches from death. His face confirmed that Buttercup was right. She wasn't lying. Bubbles was his pure side, I was his intelligence and Buttercup was….I swallowed I couldn't finish the thought. I felt horrible for her. I didn't know there was blood mixed into the mix. Was that an accident? It had to have been, he learned to love us because he saw himself in us and too much of himself in Buttercup. I grabbed on to Brick's arm and was about to cry. His face was down cast, shocked from all of the skeletons in the closet.

"Butch, go make sure she is going to be okay." Brick ordered and Butch listened.

Brick's words were tight, like he was having a hard time talking. I glanced at Boomer, his face was down cast too. His eyes dark.

"We should follow them." I whispered to Brick and he stood, Bubbles convinced Boomer to get up as well. Brick's face was twisted in pain as we walked, his hand kept flying to the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Just a bad headache."

Buttercup~

I was glad Butch followed me. I kept telling myself that this needed to be done. That this needed to happen.

"Hey slow down what the hell is wrong?" Butch asked, "Did your Dad really write that shit down? Are you okay?"

"Some of it I used my context clues for." I said shrugging, "It's time to end this."

"End this? End what Buttercup?" He asked but I rotated my shoulders, I didn't wear a dress to court for a reason.

"End all of this. End us." I said motioned between us, "Kill you."

He stood staring, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. His hand flew to the back of his neck for a moment, his face was unreadable.

"So let me get this fucking straight. You cry to me one day and the next you vow to kill me?" Butch said, taking a step toward me, "Is this really what you want?"

I pursed my lips, I had to do this now before I changed my mind. As I was about to pounce Blossom stood in front of Butch.

"Buttercup, no you can't just kill him." Blossom said, getting into a fighting stance.

"The boys were made to kill us not love us." I said crossing my arms, "I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you were the smartest out of the three of us and yet you haven't figured out that this war won't end until we are dead. Apparently you never saw that outcome. You went and followed carefree Bubbles to our death! I am beginning to wonder who the real leader is."

"I am. Buttercup we don't have to kill them. They have been here for a year, they haven't hurt us."

"Yet."

"They won't, they love us."

"They love us?" I let out a long laugh, "WE AREN'T **_REAL_** PEOPLE. WE ARE **_WEAPONS_**. We aren't supposed to feel or love."

Blossom was about to retort but then a flash of red flew her miles into the ground. My heart was beating faster than ever and then a dark flash of blue took Bubbles high into the air and started to nose dive. I struggled to keep my breathing from turning raged, I knew this was going to happen I didn't realize it was going to happen now. Butch stood across from me not moving for a long time. I swallowed down my fear and got into that rare style stance. If he was back to old Butch I would have no other way to beat him. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing with that thirst for blood and his mouth was fixed in that disturbing fucked up smile. This was it. This was the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Again guys shit is about to get real. I want to tell you guys something but I don't want to ruin the story. Just know you may or may not hate me in the next chapter or so. Anyway enjoy and always read and review! Thanks for the views guys.**

Boomer~

Nothing felt better than my hands wrapped around her slender throat. How tender and soft the skin was. I hated how clean and perfect her skin was. How it seemed to electrify me even when I just grazed it. I hated how fucking smooth and supple everything about her was. I just wanted to turn her shades of black and blue. I wanted her to be purple, red, anything but fucking perfect white. Her sky blue eyes were bulging out of her head. I was smiling so hard my cheeks were cramping.

"Oh, what's wrong Baby Bub?" I teased squeezing harder, "Can't handle a little roughhousing? You were always the weakest."

She didn't fight back, she just gently gripped my forearms. I decided that choking her wasn't fun anymore and changed it to punching. Her whole body needed to be purplish black like the hand shaped bruises on her neck. Even as I was punching her she was smiling up at me. Her lips curved into a small smile. That smile wasn't right, it should be bigger. It should be beaming at me, making my stomach flip and my heart flutter. I stopped and stared at her curved lips. Her plump, kissable lips. A brief moment passed where I thought about kissing them then the whole back of my neck flared. It burned from the base of my neck all the way to the top of my head. I yelled out as the pain fueled my rage at her stupid fucking smile and her stupid fucking skin.

Brick~

She always thought she was right. She always had something to fucking say. You could say that the sun is yellow and she would get so technical with the argument because the sun is actually a star and all that bullshit. She thought she was superior over me but now she couldn't even throw a proper punch. I swung harder, she barely dodged as I used her as my own personal punching bag.

"Oh Brick." She whispered, taking another punch.

I didn't want to hear her velvet voice. That soothing, sweet voice. I hit her several times in the mouth and left eye. Her lip split and her cheeks were red. I was sick of that ever present blush, I was sick of those pink eyes looking down her nose at me. Her cute button nose, those devilish lips debating with me over anything with a slight upward curve to them. Those hands that touched me so gently. That fucking doe in head lights look she made when I found a new spot to kiss or caress. The back of my neck burned so much that all I could see was red and I hoped it was her blood causing the effect.

Butch~

It was time to finally shut Buttercup up. She was standing in that dumbass hybrid stance, like that was actually going to stop me. I was so fucking tired of her brining me down, I was tired of her fucking punches, of her challenging green eyes. I lunged toward her but she didn't move, she just shoved her open palm into my stomach but I barely flinched. She jumped back, panic spreading in her jade eyes. That's what I wanted, I wanted to see fear in those fucking fearless eyes. I swung hard but she blocked, just like I wanted her too. I swiftly kicked her legs as she fell to the side. I caught her slammed her down into the ground, trees all around us shaking under the force. I laughed. She was already bruising which meant I was doing my job.

"What's wrong Butterbabe?" I purred, "I thought you liked sparing with me."

She lunged at me but I blocked all of her punches. She was swinging hard enough to break the sound barrier. My bones gave a little but I pushed her back. She skidded in the dirt and went to the special stance again. Fine, I would play her little game again. I lunged but she put out her left palm into my chest, half stopping me and brought her right fist into my face. I laughed and pushed harder with my legs, her arm shaking against my chest. I grabbed her arm and twisted hard, a satisfying snap echoed around us. She snarled and tried to free her arm, but I twisted harder, skin was starting to separate from muscle. She growled and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Why aren't you talking Buttercup? Cat got your tongue?"

She glared and me and used her right arm to free herself. She stared down at her arm, the skin was sagging, revealing muscle, and then looked towards me with glowing green eyes. I dodged several eye beams, and shot my own. I got her good in her hurt arm. She gritted her teeth, and when she looked at me her eyes looked a little different this time. The anger in them almost gone, hurt was clouding her rage. The kind of hurt you can only feel in your chest. My heart sunk into my stomach and I stepped forward to offer help but that thought died with the burning. The fucking burning in the back of my neck that spread up into my eyes and down my back into my arms.

"Why give up this power high? This great madness for a pathetic girl that can't keep up?" The deep voice in my head purred.

I thought for a moment. Why give up this feeling? This God like ecstasy that beat any high from any drug I had ever done. Even in the fleeting moments that I thought I fell in love. The voice was right, she was in the way. She couldn't run with me so she wasn't worth my time. She was always the fucking challenge, she was always the reason I couldn't get this feeling again. I was going to end her but first I wanted to have a little fun. I pounced and pinned half of her body to me. I dug my fingers into her burn and she bit her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed. I started to dig deeper, I could feel the muscle separating from the bone as I pulled. This time she screamed and I smiled. I loved hearing that sound, that high pitched howl that could make any man's knees shake.

"See, all I wanted to do was make you scream baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Guys...just wow guys. It's taken a lot for me to write this and I am still working on the ending. I hope you guys continue to read this until the end. Please read and review. Thank you for all the views and reviews.**

Bubbles~

This wasn't Boomer at all. The deranged look in his eye, his crooked smile and his tight grip around my throat weren't my Boomer. I needed to try to break through to the real him. He had to be under control or hypnotized. I couldn't fight him and risk hurting him, I would never be able to forgive myself if I gave him another scar. I just kept smiling up at him, ignoring the pain and trying to project all of the feelings of the memories we had together. It seemed to be working, his grip loosened and he was just staring at me. I smiled a little wider even though it hurt too but he just howled out and started punching me. It really fucking hurt but I needed to keep smiling. He needed to know that I was going to forgive him and love him no matter what. This wasn't him and we both knew it.

"Boomer is this what you want?" I rasped out but he only stared down at me for a long moment. He was straddling me and his warmth was familiar, almost comforting now that he stopped swinging. He gripped the back of his neck and winced.

"I want you to look as broken as I have always felt." He growled out before slapping me hard, my teeth chattered together from the impact. All I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my head and the wet _thwak_ of blood and flesh giving into his fists. I swallowed hard and prepared myself for this next punch, he reared up his fist high and the air and slammed it down on my cheek, a crack echoed in our crater and I began to lose vision in one of my eyes.

Blossom~

Fighting with Brick was always like dancing. We were both fluid in our motions and every strike was long calculated. Our next move depended on what scenario our opponent actually played out. So it was no surprise that it was proving difficult to dodge Brick now. He and I had fought for so long we could read each other's movements. Maybe if we hadn't had training recently this wouldn't have been so hard but he was catching me every other punch. His red eyes were back to their former icy glory. Staring down at everyone as if they were dirt beneath his shoe. I gritted my teeth as I threw up my arms to block his next punch that I couldn't dodge. My left arm gave into the force of the hit and snapped. I hissed, not remembering how much severed nerves burned. Brick smirked for a moment before returning to his stoic look. I tried to limber up and loosen my limbs to prepare for the real fight. But I couldn't put my heart into it. Not after that romantic dinner, not after all of the laughs and debates we shared. Not after sharing the secret as to how much of a burden being leader was, not after sharing tears. I growled angry for a moment and swung but he grabbed my wrist. The look in his eyes wasn't Brick. None of this was Brick anymore, this was Brick looking at an enemy not a lover. My Brick's eyes were soft and only turned icy when the debate really heated up but after a while they would look at me tenderly again. My heart ached, I couldn't do this.

"Oh you're finally swinging back huh?" He smiled, "I knew it would be a matter of time before you finally decided to play. You know why I like fighting you Blossom? You aren't brute force like your sister, you love strategy. I can't wait to see what you have planned to beat me. All I know is it better be something I have never seen before."

He snapped my wrist and then punched me hard in the face. He pulled me back up by my captive wrist and hit me again and again and again.

Buttercup~

Even as he was digging around in my burn I had to try not to scream. To not give him the fucking satisfaction that he could get under my skin but then he dug enough that my muscle was separating and that fucking hurt. It felt like a hot rod tearing into me and leaving this empty searing in its wake. I let out a scream despite myself. I was breathing heavy as he continued to explore my wound.

"See, all I wanted to do was make you scream baby." His voice sounded so wrong now. Twisted with this desire to kill everything slowly. This wasn't really Butch, or at least not the Butch that let me in. I slammed the back of my head into his mouth. Hard enough for an audible crack. I pushed myself away from him and looked to check on my sister's. They weren't even fucking blocking them. Shit this was bad. Bubbles was pinned to the ground and Blossom was trapped by her limp wrist. I would have to do something to buy me some time to get to my sisters. To talk some damn sense into them. Butch swung and I blocked with my good arm. Chemical X had already healed my broken bone but it was going to be a while for my burn wound and the modification's Butch did. I tested the bad arm and it responded a little slower than normal. I elbowed him in the stomach and got a glimpse at my nails. I smirked to myself. How the hell could I forget about that?

"What is it Babe? Finally having fun?" He asked spitting out some blood. I scratched him hard across his face. Four deep claw marks decorated Butch's face, one across his eye causing a lot of blood to flood his vision. I knew the poison would be processed by the Chemical X in about five minutes. I looked towards my sisters. I flew straight for them, I ripped Blossom's arm away from Brick. I gave him a good round house kick to his face and he flew back and crashed into the castle wall, causing the west wing to collapse. I threw Blossom down near Bubbles as I kicked Boomer in the stomach causing him to go skyward. He landed near Brick.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" I yelled half facing them. Hybrid stance to deal with Brick and Boomer who would soon be returning to claim their prey.

"I can't do this Buttercup. This isn't Brick. I don't think he wants this." Blossom whispered, holding on to Bubbles. I closed my eyes and turned away from Bubbles. She was pretty messed up. Her left cheek was sunken in from a broken orbital bone, her jaw slack from being unhinged and her face was so swollen. Chemical X was taking it's time healing Bubbles but I think what disturbed me the most were the bruises around her neck. If he didn't want this how could he squeeze her that hard?

"Look it may or may not be what they want but you guys can't just sit there and get killed!" I exclaimed, grabbing Boomer as he rushed me, I did a full circle with his momentum and crashed him into Brick. Both boys got up and pounced at me. I guided Boomer to the side causing him to crash into the ground but Brick got me good in the face. I staggered and began to return the punch to Brick and then I would lean my shoulder into the charging Boomer, I could fight these two all day. A flash of deep green scooped up the boys. All three of them were punching one another.

"The green one is mine boys." Butch growled, smashing Brick's and Boomer's head into each other. Boomer created a bat out of blue energy while Brick shot red lasers towards his brother.

"Seriously this isn't fair to me." I said, clenching my fists, facing my sisters, "You all cannot die while I live on."

"Buttercup. I can't do this." Bubbles rasped, "Boomer doesn't want to do this, this isn't him. Maybe I could talk him out of it."

"Well you better talk with your fist Bubbles." I said before I felt a tight sensation at the top of my scalp. It was Butch lifting me into the air by my hair. I scratched at his arm knowing the poison wouldn't work again. His body had already made an antidote for it but I was hoping that he would let me go. I dug deep enough to scrape bone that was when he groaned and let go. A groan that sounded too familiar, like the night of the party. I bit my lip, damning myself for remembering the feel of his lips, of him, of his fingers. Our moans mixing together. I shook my head and focused on what I knew. His pain tolerance had become even higher in this state. Which made me wonder if he could turn off his emotions and dull his pain. I swung a few times but he just grabbed my wrist, I let out a growl. How was he still catching me?

"Oh baby I know you like your hair getting pulled and you know I loved to be scratched but not this hard." He growled in my ear, he had me pinned to him again. His breath was hot and his piney smell was soothing. I head butted him again and flew far away from him. Every time he pressed me up against his body I had second thoughts about hitting him, his arms felt like home. He lunged toward me and punched me in my stomach. I gripped his forearm and slammed him into the ground. He stood and I floated off the ground a little bit to kick him in the face several times. He jumped out of my reach. I was drained already, it felt like we were fighting for hours.

"So when you kill me are you going to draw that?" I asked, coughing up blood, "What medium will you use? Will it be a bright picture or dark? Do you want me to start spitting my blood into a jar for you? Using my blood would make it better."

His face was down cast and he was quiet for several moments. His hand was on the back of his neck, he was gripping hard enough that I was seeing the bruise spread farther than his fingers.

"You're right using your blood would paint the picture better." He said darkly, charging me and slamming me into the ground.

He had me pinned there for an hour alternating between punching me and digging his fingers into my wound. I breathed heavily as he cut me along the length of my left leg.

"You always come up with such good ideas Baby." He purred as he turned back to face me. I scratched him hard against his own leg but that was nothing compared to what he was doing to me. My ears perked up as I heard very shallow breathing and a heart beat that was slowing much too quickly. My own raced and I found the strength to send Butch flying high in the air. I slammed my fists into him over and over. My knuckles splitting after a while and I finally hit him hard that he knocked out. He fell from where we were floating and I rushed towards the sound.

"BUBBLES!" I screamed ripping Boomer off of her. I flung him so hard I ripped half of his arm off, he landed with a solid thud. I knew he wasn't going to get up for awhile. I scrambled toward her and placed my ear to her chest, even with super hearing I could barely hear her heart. My throat was tight and I couldn't breathe. I put her head on my lap, I didn't want her to die alone, and she was seconds from death. I played with her liquid sunshine pig tails. Pig tails I would never see again.

"I'm sorry I am such an awful sister." I said choking back a sob, even now I knew she wouldn't want me to cry, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Shhhhh." Bubbles whispered, a smile still hanging on her lips. Even in death she was a ray of sunshine. She was so pale and her lips were blue, she was already so cold. Her body couldn't keep up with the production of Chemical X, she wasn't fighting so no adrenaline was speeding up her heart rate. I could feel her slipping, I could feel her leaving me and Blossom behind.

"I forgive you." She said as she exhaled her final breath. I stared at my sister for a long time. I wanted to make sure her soul was a little farther away before I cried. I shuddered and the tears fell. I would never see my sister again. I would never get fashion advice again. Blossom and I would have no one to look to for a positive outlook, no one to share our secrets with. I would have no one to help me get through court or make fun of people. I would never have someone show me the support that she had, the green ribbons in her horses' mane. I would have no one to show me what my heart really wanted or tell me how despite my rage I was still kind, still important. I would never share another meal, a drink, a dance, or a laugh with my sister again. The man she loved took her life and she was still smiling, even in death she was smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Read and review!**

Buttercup~

I wiped the tears from my face and kissed Bubbles on the forehead. I gently set her head down in the dirt.

"Are the water works over now? Wow Buttercup I didn't know you actually loved someone other than yourself." Butch said, crossing his arms. I flew towards him and landed several punches but he wasn't flinching. He slammed me into the ground. Pinning me again. I was beginning to lose hope. I already had my second wind and Butch wasn't even panting yet. That's what determined a win between the two of us, whomever got their second wind last won.

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled as he slammed my head into the ground. For a moment my vision blurred. He gripped the back of my head, half of his fingers in my hair line and half on the nape of my neck.

"It hurts burns here." He said lowly, his nails starting to puncture my skin, "It feels like my head is splitting Buttercup. Every time I look at you, touch you, think about you it burns and it fucking hurts. Worse than all the bullshit you said to hurt me."

He loosened his grip for a moment and gently pulled my hair. His forehead resting on my own and in that moment he felt like Butch. My Butch. But as quickly as it came it went. He opened his eyes and he smiled too wide.

"I am doing this because you are the only toy I haven't broken yet." He smirked as he split the skin between my ribs with his fingers. He dug deeper and separated the meat from the bone. I screamed and he laughed. He had done it to both of my sides and kept pushing his fingers in deeper. The pain was so bad that my vision was starting to blacken at the corners. I was about to pass out for good before Butch sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed and tried to head butt him but the motion was too much. I barely tapped his head. He sat up away from my face and spat out a piece of my flesh. His mouth was covered in blood, in my blood. He wiped his mouth smearing it even worse.

"We can't have you passing out just yet Butterbabe. I don't want you to miss your other sister's death." He chuckled, but I listened closely. Blossom's heart beat was slow but not in danger. Her and Brick finally wore each other out while Butch and I would go on forever.

"I can't believe I fell for this." I whispered biting back the angry tears.

"What?" Butch asked digging into my side again, I rasped out a scream. My throat was raw, "Speak louder sweetheart."

"I can't. You know I can't." I rasped but I let the anger burn in my eyes. He leaned down towards me.

"Tell me what you said." He said his ear tilted towards me.

"I never should have let you in. I never should have looked at your sketches, I never should have danced with you or fucked around with you. I never should have let you see me naked or trusted you." I stopped for a moment and bit my lip, "I never should have fallen in love with you. I can't kill you because I love you Butch."

His body tensed on top of mine and I finally couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I began to shut them and let the black sweep me away. I hear when you die you dream sweetly. I hope I dream of Bubbles and of Butch, of how he used to be.

 **A/N this isn't the end I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

But Death didn't come, I felt someone squeezing me tightly and tepid drops hitting my bite mark. I winced as the salty mixture burned. My eyelids fluttered before I realized I was being held by Butch. By the real Butch.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you." He whispered as his hand glowed green. It was pressed up against my rib wound, it tingled.

"You can heal?" I asked.

"Oh Baby I am so fucking sorry. That wasn't me. That wasn't all me." He whispered nuzzling his face into my neck. Squeezing me harder.

"I can heal but I have to really want it." He said moving his hand to my burn wound. Panic struck me and my ears perked.

"Butch has Boomer woken up yet."

"I don't think so. You ripped his arm clean off. If you knocked him out X will take a while for him to grow a new limb."

"I think…" I started, listening harder, "Butch you have to fucking get Boomer!"

"What?" He asked but floated with me in his arms, we could see Boomer. He had crafted a gun from his blue energy. The arm I had ripped off was half healed, the rest of it still growing and looking grotesque. His good arm held the gun to his temple, that energy bullet would be the only thing fast enough to kill him. Butch set me down quickly and flew towards his brother. He snapped his good wrist back to his forearm, he knew if he didn't have hands he wouldn't be able to craft. I stood and limped towards the boys and my sister. Brick helped Blossom limp over to my side. We all stared down out the body.

"I want to be with Bubbles!" Boomer yelled, "Why would you stop me?! You didn't fuck up as bad as I did. You guys didn't kill your fucking soul mate."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to think.

"Blossom did we have a study on exchange?" I asked, staring at my sister.

"Do you mean life exchange?" Blossom asked, wiping blood from above her eye, "That has to be an equal exchange. It would be redundant."

"No. I fucking know that. I mean what were the specified rules again? You have to love the person unconditionally? Right?" I urged making my way towards Bubble's body. Her soul hadn't gone far. I could still feel her and I knew Blossom could too.

"The rules are as follows, an equivalent exchange must be sacrificed by someone who has pure intentions for that of the non-living and who loves the non-living indefinitely." Blossom stated as if she had read the passage yesterday.

"Good than this will work."

"Buttercup you don't listen. Someone will have to die in order to get her back!" Blossom shouted, "EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!"

"I FUCKING KNOW!" I yelled back placing Bubbles head onto my lap, "Boomer can put up half of his life force and you and I can spare a quarter. Equal exchange Red."

She stared at me dumbfounded.

"We don't have the energy to do that."

"Brick and Butch do. They can transfer energy for us to summon up pieces of our life force. Since we aren't giving it all away, all three of us will regain what was given over time." I said petting Bubble's hair, I couldn't wait for her cheeks to be pink again. Butch was healing both of Boomer's arms, making them perfect again.

"That's risky." Brick stated, "One of you could give too much and it won't work at all. Then it would be for not."

"That's why we will have to focus. That's why you and Butch will help Blossom and I focus. Boomer won't need to focus, he can already manipulate his energy however he wants."

"I like this idea." Boomer whispered, taking a seat next to Bubbles' side. He grabbed onto her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Blossom do you think it's worth the time? The effort? It's like playing God and we have read all about the outcomes on exchange. None are ever good endings." Brick said, staring Blossom down.

"They were done by humans. They can't feel their energy as well as we can. They aren't as sensitive. Brick, Buttercup wouldn't be suggesting this if she didn't know Bubbles was nearby. Humans never thought about the soul crossing over. Their results were functioning bodies but no soul because the soul already checked out."

"So it's agreed then." I said. Butch sat directly behind me. His legs at my sides as he pressed gently into my back. His touch always made my skin tingle and burn in a good way. It became more intense as he shared even more energy with me. I felt the rush of Chemical X responding and my wounds began to heal faster. I let my hands hover by Bubble's temples, energy softly glowing green.

"A little more." Butch whispered in my ear and I pushed more force out, "A little less and it will be perfect."

I never noticed how much Butch really calmed me until now. The real Butch that is. I was so anxious that he was really going to kill me that now all I wanted was to lean into him, like I did when we poured over his sketchbook. But I couldn't, at least not yet.

"That's it." He whispered and I kept the energy steady. Boomer already had his hands glowing, he looked pale, which is to be expected when you give away half your life. Blossom's hand glowed soft pink, much like the sunset and she hovered her hands over Bubbles' stomach. Boomer moved his over her heart and Blossom adjusted her energy level as Brick guided her.

"We are equal." Boomer said, "Everyone has the right amount. Now what."

"Repeat after me." Blossom started, her hands shaking, "Life onto Death, Death onto life, take this exchange and let there be no strife. For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, trek on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more."

Bubbles inhaled deeply and her eyes flew open, her back arched as her soul forced itself back into her body. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she exhaled a long slow breath. Her breathing was as if she was sleeping, her wounds all healed and gone. Bubbles was back, finally back. We all exchanged looks and Boomer held her hand tighter.

"She may sleep for a few hours." Blossom said leaning into Brick, "She will need time to get used to her body again."

Blossom and I slept with Bubbles for a while. She was awake during that time and literally all we did was cry and sleep. On the third day she was tired of her sisters dotting on her and demanded to see Boomer. I knew it was only a matter of time before the star-crossed lovers needed to see each other but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon. Blossom followed suit and wanted to have alone time with Brick which left me all the time in the world to avoid Butch.

Blossom and I slept with Bubbles for a while. She was awake during that time and literally all we did was cry and sleep. On the third day she was tired of her sisters dotting on her and demanded to see Boomer. I knew it was only a matter of time before the star-crossed lovers needed to see each other but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon. Blossom followed suit and wanted to have alone time with Brick which left me all the time in the world to avoid Butch.

After about the fourth day of me avoiding Butch I found myself in front of a pale blue door. I went to knock but I could hear Bubbles and Boomer laughing with each other. I lowered my hand and moved to a pale pink door. I raised my fist to knock but stopped hearing Brick and Blossom back to debating over the best way to do anything. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel relieved that they had recovered so quickly. It was nice to see my sister's in love, now that I knew that HIM was controlling the boys. That the boys really didn't want to do this. I just wasn't ready to face the music yet. I had fallen in love with the Baron of Badness and I was worried that part of him really did want to torture me but I shook my head. Bubbles broke the spell by dying, Blossom talked Brick out of it all. Taunting him for being stupid enough to be hypnotized while all I had to do was admit the last thing I wanted to admit. Father and Mojo were in the lab so much trying to find a serum to block the control. Apparently Mojo noticed when he went to bed drunk he wouldn't have the dreams about killing my Father, so he went to bed drunk every night. Father had made a serum and was going to inject the boys that night that I told Father how much I really knew. I found myself staring at a deep green door. I could already smell him. His sweet pine and musky smell was comforting and made my stomach knot. I could hear his music and the sounds of pencil scratching paper.

 **A/N This is the second to last chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Please read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N This is my final chapter guys. I know it may seem short but this is how I wanted it to end. I have enjoyed writing this! So much so that I am going to write another fic of them but different settings if you guys are willing to read it. I promise it will be more evenly spread between the reds, blues, and greens. Lot's more lemons too. Anyway please read and review and let me know if you don't get why I ended the way I did! I cannot thank you guys enough for the views and reviews, it has really encouraged me to truck through and finish!**

Blossom and I slept with Bubbles for a while. She was awake during that time and literally all we did was cry and sleep. On the third day she was tired of her sisters dotting on her and demanded to see Boomer. I knew it was only a matter of time before the star-crossed lovers needed to see each other but I was hoping it wouldn't be this soon. Blossom followed suit and wanted to have alone time with Brick which left me all the time in the world to avoid Butch.

After about the fourth day of me avoiding Butch I found myself in front of a pale blue door. I went to knock but I could hear Bubbles and Boomer laughing with each other. I lowered my hand and moved to a pale pink door. I raised my fist to knock but stopped hearing Brick and Blossom back to debating over the best way to do anything. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel relieved that they had recovered so quickly. It was nice to see my sister's in love, now that I knew that HIM was controlling the boys. That the boys really didn't want to do this. I just wasn't ready to face the music yet. I had fallen in love with the Baron of Badness and I was worried that part of him really did want to torture me but I shook my head. Bubbles broke the spell by dying, Blossom talked Brick out of it all. Taunting him for being stupid enough to be hypnotized while all I had to do was admit the last thing I wanted to admit. Father and Mojo were in the lab so much trying to find a serum to block the control. Apparently Mojo noticed when he went to bed drunk he wouldn't have the dreams about killing my Father, so he went to bed drunk every night. Father had made a serum and was going to inject the boys that night that I told Father how much I really knew. I found myself staring at a deep green door. I could already smell him. His sweet pine and musky smell was comforting and made my stomach knot. I could hear his music and the sounds of pencil scratching paper.

Butch~

Bubbles and Boomer were all over each other once they all finally left her room. Blossom ran to Brick and cried and cried about how she almost lost Bubbles and then him. I sat and watched Buttercup, I knew if she didn't come to me I would have to give her time. A lot of time.

I finally found her after four days of her hiding, well more like avoiding me. She was sitting on her chase lounge near the window, in the room it all started. I picked up her legs gently and placed her feet atop of my lap. I beamed a devilish smile her way and draped my arm across her shins. She eyed me for a moment and then returned to her book. I supported my head with my hand and we enjoyed the humming silence for what seemed like forever.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. Whenever I was with Buttercup and we weren't fighting, the air about her was so relaxing and cozy warm. I turned on my side and noticed my sketch book was lying open to the latest page. The drawing was of me asleep, it what would have been Buttercup's point of view. My arm was gently draped across her legs and in the bottom right corner it was signed BC. It wasn't half bad, really good for someone who didn't draw regularly. Brick knocked on my door once and then let himself in.

"We are meeting with the kings about our status with the girls." Brick said softly. Everyone else was all rainbows and unicorns with their other half while I was left with thorns and jagged edges. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck while I stared at the picture. I knew this was from last night because she drew my new scar that went over my eye. A long light line that went diagonally across my eye brow to just below my eye. Well maybe the sketch meant something right? Especially now that I spotted the "You're so damn cute when you sleep' that was etched in extremely small font in the folds of the blanket. I smiled to myself.

"Okay man I'll be down in a minute." I breathed out and placed the book down on my night stand.

All six of us stood before the kings. Blossom and Bubbles stood directly in front of Boomer and Brick. They were leaning into their guys while I stood at arm's length behind Buttercup.

"Ladies are the weddings still on?" Their father asked and two sisters nodded. The raven haired girl never said yes or no. I squared my shoulders and stepped in front of Buttercup. I stood tall like I remember watching Brick do to get us out of trouble, and I held eye contact like I watched Buttercup do. I wanted them to know how serious I was.

"I believe a punishment is due for us boys." I said, my voice actually sounded authoritative like Brick's.

"Such as?" My father asked.

"We should lose our powers for six months to show our ladies we will stick by them and protect them powers or not." I said, feeling Brick's eyes on my back, "The girl's need to do the injections though."

"Do the other five of you agree?" Utonium asked.

"Agreed." My brothers and Bubbles and Blossom said in unison.

"Buttercup?" I asked turning towards her but she shook her head. Our father's motioned for the Antidote X to be brought forward. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed theirs and faced my brothers. They stood tall and ignorant, not knowing how hard these six months were going to be.

"I…I can't. Butch that's too long." She whispered, I encircled her with my arms. I was surprised she didn't push away. Her skin made my own tingle and my chest feel warm.

"I've been without powers for longer. Unlike you I wasn't stubborn enough to not eat." I whispered in her ear.

"How long?"

"A full year baby. So six months is nothing." I said, kissing her forehead and stepping back. My brothers were already withering in pain while a servant offered Buttercup my cocktail. She shook her head.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." Blossom said grabbing the needle.

"No." I gripped Blossom's wrist, "She needs to learn to trust me. That I trust her whole heartily."

Blossom passed the needle to Buttercup and huffed over to help Brick. My brother's weren't going to be able to get up for at least an hour or so. I looked down at Buttercup who stood unmoving. She came close and pulled me into a hug, our hearts beat in unison and in that moment everything felt like it should. She let out a shaky sigh before I felt a sting in my back and a slow burning. She caught me as I lost strength in my knees.

"I'll take you flying whenever you want." She whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself as the world went black, I knew when I woke up I would see the most beautiful girl smiling down at me. The only girl I will ever love.


End file.
